Venganza
by Sakura-mret
Summary: Todos creen que Arthur es un tsundere muy hablador y rencoroso, tal vez no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero... si todo el mundo está de acuerdo en vengarse de él, bueno, eso definitivamente no puede ser muy bueno. Arthur pasará por mucho antes de ver quien realmente si lo quiere. UsUK y un poco de Britaincest (creo). Por fa, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro. Es una idea de mi autoría.**

**Advertencia!: Si no les gusta el yaoi (relación chicoxchico) por favor lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Este fic es de contenido M, sólo para personas mentalmente maduras. También prefiero no molestarme respondiendo comentarios donde me comparen con algún otro fic (como ha pasado con la primera versión de este) así que sugiero que si algo te molesta no lo digas, mejor deja de leer.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

**Venganza**

**Capítulo 1**

**Arthur's PoV**

_-"¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué?"-._

No entiendo nada.

Yo también me pregunto eso, pero ni siquiera puedo decirlo y recibir una respuesta, así que me limito a mirar. Ni siquiera un reloj a la vista, un calendario, algo que me de pistas del tiempo que ha pasado o del sitio en donde me encuentro. Mi mente son imágenes borrosas, cada vez me siento más desesperado, como odio sentirme así. Que alguien me ayude.

Y-Ya… ya recuerdo, tomé como de costumbre un té; nunca lo dejaría pasar –tal vez por una vieja costumbre inofensiva- y esa vez no sería distinto. Algo tenía mi té, lo noté cuando ya lo había terminado, pasaba por mi garganta con un dejo algo más amargo de lo que recordaba, pero ya no importa, sea como sea ya no importa.

Afortunadamente la fiebre ya no está, ese molesto síntoma que llevé desde la mañana. Algo común, pero frustrante al saberse un ser como una nación.

Estoy en una gran sala de estar, probablemente una mansión o castillo… No, creo que es más una mansión.

Estoy acostado en una cama enorme, sin más que unas sábanas blancas, se sienten suaves, cálidas, como de algodón supima*. Resaltan muy bien cómo me siento yo; helado y fuera de lugar, estamos en un lugar frío y sólo siento la textura de esa tela. Bien, no es de noche y estoy completamente seguro de que yo estaba en la junta de las naciones de noche, es decir, la junta se alargó… como siempre.

Si, en la junta, con el idiota de Francia y el retrasado de Italia, Japón, Alemania, América, China y Rusia… si, entonces…

_-"¿Qué pasó?"-._

En verdad me estoy impacientando y francamente me está dando un poco de miedo.

_-"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?"-._

Medio día, a lo sumo; me siento tan débil, aún mis fuerzas no están completas, lo sé y eso sólo acrecienta mi miedo.

De pronto, siento una mordaza en mi boca, tela fuertemente atada a mi boca, duele, tal vez no la había sentido antes por mi agarrotamiento. De verdad me duele. Quiero relajarme un poco, porque el dolor no es mucho; también en mis muñecas y el mis tobillos.

Pero en mis extremidades tengo puestas unas esposas. ¡De metal! ¿¡A qué maldito enfermo se le ocurre esposarme!? Mi error fue intentar moverlas, así pronto me quedé inmóvil, con mi cabeza girando hacia todos lados buscando alguna oportunidad de huida. Me siento un poco mal, la cabeza me da vueltas, siento que aunque tuviera los brazos y pies libres no me podría mover mucho más.

Mi cuerpo no está desnudo, por lo que internamente me alivia tan sólo un poco. Suelto una lágrima, algo que normalmente no haría en presencia de alguien, aunque sé que me observan, lo puedo sentir. A través de la cadena de las esposas, creo que hay una cuerda o algo así, mantiene mis manos sobre mi cabeza, en una posición incómoda.

Me limito a quejarme un poco, recuerdo un poco de la reunión, tal vez de esa manera todo lo que veo y siento disminuya; vaya idiotas todos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Me sentí mal de haberme levantado esa mañana, todo el día fue un infierno para mí, creo que definitivamente no fue de mis mejores momentos.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero seguramente habrán sido varias horas desde que desperté.

Estoy cansado, con la vista revisé todo lo que pude y en definitiva no hay salida para mí… Tengo miedo, aunque claro, jamás lo diré. Nadie me oirá decirlo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, si no fuera porque todo está verdaderamente callado y yo no pudiera abrir seguramente no me hubiera dado cuenta. Es una persona alta, un hombre… Ciertamente me intimida, no cualquiera te secuestra sin más y simplemente te quedarías tranquilo como siempre. Yo siendo una nación, es difícil verse en una situación así.

-"Hola… Arthur"- ese nombre… años hace que no lo oía, creo que hablo de siglos enteros; me trae recuerdos horribles, pero sin poder decir nada me limito a mirar la sombra que es mi captor, su voz sería para mí lo mejor si no fuera por las circunstancias en las que me encuentro y el tono en que se utilizaba, que no era muy alentador, tampoco ayudaba a mi mente.

-"A-Al-Alf… A-Amé-América"- logro articular a través de la mordaza, creo que él se compadece porque me quita la tela de mi boca rápidamente y me quema al hacerlo. No grito, ni hago algún intento de hablar, me duele, pero pronto se pasa –"América, suéltame"- sé que no estoy en posición de exigir.

Pero por el amor de Dios estoy desesperado.

-"Dime Alfred, se escucha mejor"-.

-"Mal-maldito idiota, suéltame de una vez"- me estás asustando Alf, por favor.

-"No. Así que preferiría que hablaras con propiedad, caballero"- se escucha una burla en su voz, demasiado agria como para que fuese la risa del chico que yo conozco.

-"América, me duele, suéltame"- voy recordando lo que pasaba hacía unas horas, mientras siento que Alfred aprieta las amarras de mis brazos, ya casi no los siento.

Una de las manos de América pasó por mi costado y regresan a mi rostro, están frías y lastiman con cada movimiento brusco. Tenía en la mano la mordaza que antes yo tuve en la boca –"Un poco de emoción no nos vendría mal, ¿Eh, Arthur?"- pude ver una sonrisa desencajada, medio cruel, medio indiferente en su rostro; el rostro que yo adoraba en silencio y que ahora ya ni quería ver. Me cubrió los ojos y sólo veía sombras leves, su sombra.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?"- el terror en mi voz es evidente.

-"¿Por qué? Veamos…"- acarició mi mejilla con lentitud, su mano estaba fría –"Porque quiero venganza, venganza Arthur, venganza sweetie"- rió, con esa risa tan estruendosa que amo, con esa risa que me encanta.

-"Alfred, por favor, ¿de qué hablas?"- empiezo a llorar, porque sé lo que va a venir, él tono de su voz lo dice todo.

-"Mi infancia, mi adolescencia, mi independencia, mi vida adulta, todo… Todo eso… todo eso es tu culpa. Además, tú lo sabes bien, creo que no es el mejor momento para decirlo"- lo escucho tan serio y frío, tan molesto, yo lo lastimé, le hice daño, pero… Nunca quise hacerlo.

Realmente… no entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere. Me parece demasiado pobre su excusa, no puede ser eso.

-"Alfred… podemos hablarlo, suéltame… yo… vamos a hablar, sé que podemos…"- en ese momento su puño estrelló en mi estómago, y seguido de este en mi rostro –"Por… por f-favor… Alf… Alfred"-.

-"No, creo que ya no quiero hablarlo, mejor… vamos a entretenernos un rato"- siento mi camisa ser desabrochada, sólo los primeros dos botones, cuando al fin es desgarrada, llevándose consigo mi piel.

Los rasguños en mi pecho arden y lo único que puedo hacer es gritar, intentar apartarme, peor aún; no puedo. Siento el frío de su cuerpo contra el mío, su erección, su aliento, todo eso que alguna vez soñé, que pensé que serían simples sueños, hermosos sueños imposibles; ahora, son una porquería, los odio, me duele, no quiero sufrir así, la primera vez que…

Eso, eso que hacen las parejas, era malo, dolía, las personas lastiman de cualquier manera, a mí me habían enseñado que era distinto…

-"¡Lo siento! Alfred… ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor! lo lamento… en serio"- suplico, lloro, casi lo grito.

-"Bien, eso es lo que dirás después, cuando te la meta…"- se ríe de nuevo, el estruendo, por una vez verdaderamente me molesta, me llena de dolor e impotencia, lo amo, aún así.

Empieza a posar su boca en mi cuello, lo muerde y yo grito, intento alejarme, no puedo. Se ríe y continua marcándome, como si yo fuera algo comestible una cosa, porquería sencillamente. Aunque no quiera empiezo a jadear, muerdo mis labios para no dejar escapar otra cosa, es difícil porque él no ver acrecienta los sentidos, el tacto es ahora como mi vista y toda sensación es intensificada al doble.

Alfred rasguña de nuevo, y un golpe en un costado, lame y muerde mis pezones, fuertemente que arde y pronto siento un líquido caliente deslizarse por mí. Es mi propia sangre y no hago otra cosa más que llorar.

-"Al-Alfred, Ya, duele… duele, por, por favor… lo siento, lo siento, lo juro"- siento su impaciencia en la boca y creo que por eso me quita la venda de los ojos, aunque ahora preferiría no verlo, pensar que es alguien más el que me está… me está torturando; eso sería lo mejor, pensar que es alguien más, o un terrible sueño.

-"Y sigues sin callarte, que tal… ¿qué tal si ahora dices mi nombre y sólo eso?"- baja su cara hasta mi pantalón y sin esperar un segundo baja la cremallera y me quita la ropa interior junto con mi pantalón, ese que tiempo antes mis hermanos habían preparado para mí –"Mi nombre Arthur, no lo olvides, sólo eso"-.

Mete mi miembro flácido a su boca, húmeda y contrastante; empieza a succionar y masajearlo.

-"¡A-Ah! Al-Alfred"- grito más por placer que por recordar la orden del idiota, mi idiota.

Siento que la boca baja y sube por mi miembro, y creo que yo no aguanto nada… percibo el final cerca…

-"No, aún no"- me sonríe al tiempo que se aleja de mí –"Yo también necesito ayuda"- eso es otra orden, que no tarda en hacerme cumplir, me suelta de las muñecas, intento frotármelas, pero no me deja y me pone la cara frente a él, frente a su miembro duro –"Lo quieres"- de nuevo, no pregunta y toma mi cabello, acerca su órgano a mi boca.

-"Alfred, por favor… ya fue suficiente"- intento sonar fuerte, sin embargo mi voz suena tan temblorosa, que provoco que se enfurezca.

-"¡Entiende algo! No es muy difícil, ¡Yo diré cuando sea suficiente!"- y sin más me hace meterme su miembro, casi me ahogo, pero él lleva el ritmo, un ritmo que no puedo seguir, y que no quiero hacerlo –"Así Arthur, así"- aumenta el ritmo, no sé ni que tanto tiempo he estado en aquella posición, pero pronto siento que Alfred termina en mi boca, llenándola de su esencia –"Trágalo todo"-.

Lo hago, me da miedo, no quiero que me lastime más. El asco me embarga, me dan ganas de vomitar e irme, salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-"Alf-Alfred, por favor, ya… por favor"- mis ojos están rojos, de eso estoy seguro, mis manos ni me sostienen, y él lo único que hace es mirarme, con esa mirada tan rara, que no le queda y que me hace temblar.

De pronto siento que todo está frío, la habitación, mi cuerpo, la cama y las sábanas.

-"¿Ya? No, esto es apenas la mitad"- acercó de nuevo su miembro a mí, pero esta vez siento el miedo a flor de piel, más aún que todo lo que ya ha hecho.

-"¡No! ¡No, no! ¡Alfred! ¡N-no!… ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Lo lamento!, lo que haya hecho, lo juro lo lamento. ¡Suéltame, déjame ir! Por favor"- su sonrisa aumenta, me siento mal.

Pareciera que lo que digo es sólo excitante para él, porque pronto empieza a masturbarse viéndome a la cara. Cuando para, se pone entre mis piernas y como estoy ahora acostado de frente, pronto se pone entre mí.

-"¡No!"-.

-"Oh, sí Arthur, ahora acuérdate que sólo debes decir mi nombre"- ríe de nuevo, y de un simple movimiento se introduce en mí, grito, realmente siento como una parte de mí irse lejos, no lo sé.

-"Al-Alfred"- jadeo, susurro, ya no encuentro mi voz, ya no siento mi cuerpo, ya no siento las lágrimas, esas que hace tiempo habían dejado de caer, las súplicas quedan silenciadas, y el dolor se apodera de mí.

Creo que han pasado horas, pero no tan sólo una a lo sumo desde que todo empezó. Ya no importa, realmente ya no importa. Sale de mí bruscamente tal y como entró, me deja tirado en la cama y yo tomo mis piernas en mis brazos.

-"Ya, Arthur, ya todo acabó"- me susurro, tal como un loco haría en mi lugar, seguramente ni mi voz salió.

Lo que si pude gritar y seguir murmurando fue algo así como –"¡Lo siento, perdón!"- no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran disculpas, me costaba respirar. Y siento que si no sigo disculpándome me seguirá doliendo mi cuerpo, mi alma.

**End of the Arthur's PoV**

Alfred se levantó con un movimiento lento, pero fluido tomando sus pantalones y la ropa interior. Se sentía… mal, peor que antes, pero había sido un excelente polvo, de eso no cabía duda. Tal vez recordar el pasado era mucho más frustrante para él que para Arthur, así que no pudo contenerse.

Claro que pasó un momento espectacular con una persona que se merecía todo eso y más; Arthur. Entró en el baño completo que estaba en ese lugar, empezó a quitarse la camisa que aún traía y se metió a una ducha caliente. Cuando terminó salió al cuarto donde había tomado a Inglaterra.

Arthur estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, en una de las esquinas de la gran cama. Su cuerpo pálido y lleno de marcas rojas parecía romperse por momentos, temblaba como si tuviera frío. Alfred intentó acercarle una de las sábanas, pero Arthur se quitó, con dolor y lentitud, con miedo reflejado en unos ojos verdes, ahora opacos.

Una parte de la cama estaba llena de sangre mezclada con semen, sangre del de ojos esmeraldas y semen de Alfred.

_-"Arthur hace esto muy seguido, seguramente sólo lo tomé por sorpresa… estoy seguro de que se lo merecía"-_ de pronto escuchó algo romperse, una puerta o algo así, antes de que siquiera llegara a abrir la puerta de la habitación, una sombra que lo igualaba en altura y complexión azotó la misma y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo llevó hasta el balcón, hasta la orilla, donde daba a un increíble patio trasero, a unos tres o cuatro metros, directo a un golpe muy doloroso o una muerte muy lenta.

-"¿Es divertido?"- preguntó la voz con un fuerte acento.

-"¿¡Perdón!?"- vio que la sombra, esa sombra de un hombre no mayor de veinticinco de nuevo lo inclinó.

-"Claro que no entiendes nada. Te pondré la pregunta más clara, ¿te parece divertido, violar a una persona?"-.

-"Mira Kirkland, déjame en paz y no te pasará nada"- desvió la mirada de Scott, intentando ver la pobre figura de su ex-tutor.

-"No creo que estés en posición de ordenar nada"- sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo, para ponerla justo en la sien del muchacho americano –"Sabes que lo haré a la más mínima provocación"-.

-"Es suficiente Kirkland"-.

-"¡Entiende algo! No es muy difícil, ¡Yo diré cuando sea suficiente!"- sonrió al ver el rostro asustado del menor, un leve shock que lo invadía, como recordando algo –"What a beautiful phrase! Don't you think?"- y de nuevo se mostró serio hasta con un toque psicópata –"Ahora, responde"-.

-"Se lo merecía"- desvió la mirada de nuevo.

-"Claro, la persona que te encontró, que te cuidó, que te educó, que te crió, que te dio libertad casi absoluta, que te dio ideales, una historia, un futuro… Claro lo más lógico es que se merezca una violación del idiota que mantuvo"-.

-"…"-.

Sorpresivamente el mayor de los hermanos Kirkland lo soltó, junto con un suspiro –"Alfred, está bien que hayas querido vengarte, ¿de qué? Aún no lo sé"- vio la cara del rubio –"Pero, ¿era necesario dejarlo así?"- señaló a la cama, Arthur se encontraba abrazando sus piernas, en una esquina, no parecía perturbado, no parecía dolido, sólo parecía que se encontraba en otro lugar, muy lejos de tanto dolor. Su rostro no mostraba nada, pero su cuerpo podía contar una historia diferente.

-"Yo..."- América no sabía qué decir, bajó la mirada como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

Scott se retiró de la barandilla, dejando al rubio solo en el balcón. Se acercó a su hermano, seguía en su lugar, sin mover siquiera sus piernas. La gran cama mantenía aún el calor del acto, así que Scott sólo se dedicó a buscar la ropa del menor, pero en cuanto vio que la camisa estaba desgarrada, la aventó con rabia y tomó al menor en sus brazos.

-"Era su camisa favorita"- masculló con rencor, intentaba mantener a su hermano tranquilo, pero este se removía lentamente, buscando una salida, implorando con los ojos y quejas silenciosamente dolorosas que no lo tocaran –"Vale Arthur, te llevaré a lavarte"-.

Entró con el de menor estatura a la ducha, junto a ella había una bañera, empezó a llenarla con agua caliente. Y sólo tardó unos minutos en tenerla preparada para Arthur.

-"Ar-Arthur…"- Alfred miraba todo el proceso que llevaba al escocés limpiar a su hermano.

-"No se quita"- fue un susurro, levísimo, casi imperceptible que Arthur podía decir –"Hermano, no se quita"-.

-"… A-Arthur, se quita, no te preocupes"- realmente tenía una idea de a qué se refería, pero no quería entenderlo completamente. Terminó de bañarlo, y vestirlo con el pantalón que antes entre él y sus otros hermanos, poniéndole ahora su propia camisa, que le quedaba un poco grande y él quedándose con el saco que traía –"Ya nos vamos, ¿puedes caminar?"- Arthur lo mira, su cabello húmedo lo hace ver más pálido, no tiene intenciones de contestarle, sin embargo, su mirada semi-perdida le indica que quiere irse.

-"¿Por qué lo tratas así?"-.

-"¿Qué?"- se gira sólo un poco.

-"Tu lo odias, y lo tratas tan… mal, pero ahora te preocupas, I don't understand you"- agitó la cabeza, sintiendo que su rabia contra su antiguo tutor al fin bajaba.

-"Nada que te importe emancipado, ahora si nos disculpas, tengo que llevar a mi hermano a nuestra casa"-.

-"Arthur se merecía todo eso, y más, que se me considere benévolo y amable con él"- sonrió con esa sonrisa tan infantil, esa que Arthur tenía la desgracia de encontrar siempre.

-"¿Me lo merezco?"- preguntó a la nada, unas lágrimas pasaban de nuevo por su rostro.

-"No creo que te lo merezcas conejo"- Scott lo tomó por los hombros y se lo llevó a su espalda, todo el peso de Arthur era muy poco. –"En ese caso no te le acerques a Arthur, maldito engendro malagradecido"- salió caminando con parsimonia, mientras que el estadounidense lo seguía, salieron de la mansión donde desde un principio había encerrado al inglés.

Escocia abrió la puerta de su auto negro, dejó a su hermano en uno de los asientos traseros, le dio una instrucción en voz baja al chofer de confianza y se alejó a gran velocidad; en el interior a Arthur se le veía peor.

Lo primero que recibió el americano después de que se perdió de vista el auto, fue un golpe certero en la mejilla izquierda, seguido de una patada de media luna a la altura del rostro, cuando estuvo en el suelo sin poder reaccionar a tiempo recibió otra patada, esta vez en el estómago –"Lo peor del asunto, Alfred F. Jones, es que mi hermano, tan idiota como siempre y tan torpe como tú, se estaba reservando para ti, soportándote, intentando llevarse bien con un imbécil como tú, esperando un momento para poder decirte lo que quería"-.

-"¿De…? ¿De qué…? ¿De qué maldita sea hablas?"- intentó levantarse, sin embargo, el pie del pelirrojo lo detuvo en el suelo.

-"Inglaterra te ama"- hizo una mueca de asco, para después componer su gesto y sacar una sonrisa amarga, sin rastro de humor –"O por lo menos lo hacía, ahora estoy seguro de que por fin te olvidará. Ahora, por el amor a Dios, deja a mi familia y a mí en paz. Desde que te conozco nos has causado mucho daño ya. Eres el causante de todo lo malo que nos pasa"- en eso llegó de nuevo el auto del escocés, parecía que el menor de los británicos estaba casi dormido; aún con Arthur adentro, en esto se subió en los asientos traseros y se fue rápido y sin mirar al estadounidense, que estaba tirado, sin pensar nada en concreto.

El camino en el auto fue lento, como si de un embotellamiento se tratara; Arthur no hacía nada más que dedicarse a ver por la ventanilla, sus ojos verdes, antaño brillantes y con un toque malicioso, ahora estaban opacos y casi grises sin expresión alguna en ellos.

-"Inglaterra"- el aludido no hizo seña de escuchar –"Arthur, ya llegamos"- el auto aparcó justo en la entrada de una mansión rodeada de árboles y arbustos.

Escocia salió del auto y simplemente abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros, Arthur no parecía querer reaccionar. Lo llevó en su espalda hasta un cuarto que antes fuera del mismo Arthur Kirkland, representante del Reino Unido. Lo depositó en la cama y esperó a que este empezara a hablar o hacer algo.

-"Conejo, habla ya, no tengo todo el día"- sacó un cigarrillo de un bolsillo del pantalón, junto con un encendedor dorado, adornado con unos pocos detalles y grecas.

-"…"-.

-"Escucha idiota, todo el mundo sabe que pasó, así que facilítame las cosas y habla de una maldita vez"- encendió el cigarrillo.

-"No quiero"- susurraba, porque no sentía poder hablar mucho.

-"¿No quieres? Pero aún así lo disfrutaste, ¿o no? Es lo que querías, que el gordo te la metiera de esa manera"- sonrió y esperó a que Arthur lo mirara –"Por supuesto, aún lo consideras"-.

-"No quiero"-.

En ese momento Scott entendió lo que sucedía –"Conejo, por favor… cuéntame"- usó un tono de voz que nunca antes había osado en usar con ninguno de sus hermanos, amable y casi un susurro, con la esperanza de que le contestaran.

El rubio dejó escapar más lágrimas, una tras otra sin detenerse –"No… quiero, por favor, no…"-.

Arthur revivía cada momento, y hacía una lucha descomunal por querer olvidarlo.

-"Conejo, dime de una vez qué sucedió"-.

-"Déjame… d-dor… dormir, por… f… favor"- intentó aclararse la garganta y se la lastimó aún más, sus esfuerzos eran los últimos que haría –"Mañana lo… haré, lo prometo"-.

Antes de que el escocés pudiera contestar a eso con otro comentario lleno de paciencia tal y como él era, la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos chicos exactamente iguales, serios y con un gesto rudo. Ambos chicos parecían reacios a aparecerse por ese lugar, pero se mantuvieron firmes y preocupados.

-"Scott, vete de aquí y deja al Coinín en paz"- el coro de sus voces llamó la atención del rubio, que sólo se dedicaba a llorar.

_-"Me quiero morir. Lo odio, lo odio y… aún lo quiero. Que lo alejen de mí, que me perdone, lo lamento"-._

Todos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Inglaterra solo en ese cuarto frío, tan frío como él mismo se sentía desde que recordaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro. Es una idea de mi autoría.**

**Advertencia!: Si no les gusta el yaoi (relación chicoxchico) por favor lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Este fic es de contenido M, sólo para personas mentalmente maduras. También prefiero no molestarme respondiendo comentarios donde me comparen con algún otro fic (como ha pasado con la primera versión de este) así que sugiero que si algo te molesta no lo digas, mejor deja de leer.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

**Venganza**

**Capítulo 2**

**Quince horas antes, aproximadamente**

Desde que había despertado se sentía afiebrado, la piel que generalmente era blanca pálida ahora se veía casi traslúcida, junto con una capa muy delgada de sudor que lo hacía lucir aún más enfermo. Su cabello rubio carecía de brillo, sin el lustre que le caracterizaba, se posaba en su frente o en la almohada; pronto su despertador análogo sonó levemente, indicándole que debía alistarse para la siguiente junta (que se realizaba en su país afortunadamente).

Se levantó lentamente, caminó sin fuerza hasta su baño privado y maquinalmente comenzó a desvestirse y llegar a la ducha; una ducha con un estilo monocromático, blanco. Abrió las llaves y dejó que el agua corriera libremente por su cuerpo adolorido y cansado.

_-"A veces me pregunto si en realidad soy una nación"-_ rió por tal tontería y siguió con su tarea; desde que tenía memoria convivía con las enfermedades casi siempre, había aprendido a soportarlas y acostumbrarse a que su pobre salud lo acompañaría hasta su desaparición. Volverse fuerte, y aún así, seguir con enfermedades.

Esa vez era peor, tanto, que sus hermanos (las personas más amables y cariñosas del mundo y nótese el sarcasmo) irían con él hasta la junta. Salió con una bata puesta, se acercó hasta la ropa que sus parientes habían insistido prepararle, a base de burlas y golpes en su cabeza, además de ridiculizaciones para su persona; un saco sport negro (Glenn), una camisa de cuello inglés y doble puño gris (cortesía de Scott), un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro (los gemelos Bryan y Ryan) y simples zapatos negros a la forma del pie de Arthur. Aunque los británicos tenían buen gusto por la ropa, Arthur no podía evitar sentirse incómodo con ropas tan ceñidas y a medida, él prefería chalecos o sacos de vestir estrictamente una talla más grande, y unos sencillos pantalones de traje.

Pero no tenía ánimos de escoger otra cosa, así que simplemente tomó la ropa interior de su cajón y se puso una a una las prendas preparadas. Salió sin ánimos y con el rostro afiebrado, sus ojos denotaban su mal.

Tomó una taza de té negro para intentar despertar y en silencio, sin decir algún saludo, los Kirkland salieron rumbo a la reunión, exactamente donde Inglaterra había organizado ya todo, una sala de juntas con vista al Támesis.

Entraron serios y con el porte de cualquier orgulloso caballero británico, cada uno tomó un lugar junto a la ventana, en un extremo de la gran mesa ovalada; ya los presentes los esperaban sólo a ellos.

-"Buenos días naciones, la reunión del día de hoy intentará…"- Arthur tomó mucho aire para continuar, pues le faltaba –"… Lo siento, intentará resolver los problemas del mundo, por ello, se comenzará con un pase de lista, seguido de un par de ideas de las naciones, tomando el orden que previamente Alemania integró, cada quien tendrá ocho minutos, máximo, para exponer sus ideas claras y realistas…"- con eso último intentó sonar mordaz, pero su tono no cambió –"¿De acuerdo?"-.

Se sentó y el mayor de los Kirkland (con su camisa arremangada hasta el codo y su pantalón negro) tomó la palabra de ahí en adelante.

-"Mejor acabar con esto antes que nada, empezaré: Afganistán"- se escuchó un "aquí" rudo y cortante –"… Alemania, Arabia, Austria…"- siguió con voz monótona hasta terminar, después pasó una mano por su cabello pelirrojo en señal de fastidio –"Los problemas a tratar: la pobreza, el calentamiento global, la inmigración, la vio…"- de pronto una idea saltó a su mente y una sonrisa demoniaca cruzo por su bello rostro, que borró enseguida –"la violencia general en parejas internacionalmente"-.

Varias manos levantaron, unos con ideas tontas (Estados Unidos), otros simplemente intentaban molestar, así que así empezó la reunión en el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

La reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo, como siempre, comenzó de una manera atropellada; Alemania intentaba, con una paciencia de dioses, centrar al grupo que se encontraba alrededor de la mesa sin mucho éxito, por lo que se provocaban rencillas entre algunos países.

Arthur había sido acompañado por sus hermanos mayores por causas distintas a las que se pudieran imaginar los demás, mientras que los otros se iban a dormir, así que el menor intentaba mantenerse callado y no responder a ningún tipo de provocación de su hermano y los demás países, prefería que ese día –de los peores que había tenido- terminara pronto y sin más molestias.

Sintió el humo del cigarro de su hermano; el olor penetrante al que ya estaba acostumbrado se fue directo a sus pulmones y tosió un poco por la molestia. Aún se sentía mal, y no había aportado nada a la reunión, algo incongruente, pues los temas le afligían a él y sus hermanos directamente.

-"De acuerdo con los datos que la UE* maneja que podríamos acabar con la crisis que se extiende desde Grecia y casi como un cáncer llega a Inglaterra con el cuidado sencillo de la…"- casi nadie escuchaba.

Escocia mantenía su cara de indiferencia de manera sorprendente, aunque en realidad prestaba atención a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y su hermano y su economía. Arthur, por su parte, recargaba su cara a la mesa de reunión, sentir el frío metal contra su frente hacía que el malestar se pasara sólo un poco.

-"Tomemos un descanso, hoy avanzamos mucho. En dos horas los quiero ver aquí"- dijo Alemania con un suspiro de resignación y salió con paso firme de la sala. Italia salió casi enseguida, extrañamente con el rostro serio y con los ojos completamente abiertos, parecía estarlo siguiendo.

Inglaterra se salió de la sala lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaron, una taza de té le ayudaría bastante en esos momentos, así que salió lentamente sin hablar con nadie e ignorar las bromas pesadas de las otras naciones. En la sala de juntas se quedaron con sorpresa Francia y América, ambos estaban haciendo una competencia torpe, sin sentido sobre algunos garabatos en hojas. De un tiempo para acá, América y Francia mantenían una relación más cordial.

-"Angleterre es un niño aún Amérique, y tú no te quedas atrás. Es obvio que tú no te atreverías"- sonreía a través de su copa, una copa de vino blanco ideal para un almuerzo.

-"No lo sabes France"-.

-"Claro que sí, es sólo que tú no sabes nada de mon petit Angleterre"- Alfred se quedó con la curiosidad plasmada en el rostro, aunque no confiase en el francés, este tenía razón; no sabía mucho de Inglaterra, jamás, ni en sus días de colonia se procuraba preguntar por cosas que no le importaran.

-"Él es un tipo grosero y todo, pero… creo que no entiendes que tiene la experiencia de siglos"- rió con esa alegría que le caracterizaba, pero esta vez de una manera muy poco convincente.

-"Claro que es rudo, grosero, y todo eso América, es un idiota… y aún así es un niño"- rió levemente, sabía que estaba picando un punto que no se debía ni tocar –"Supongo que también fue un pésimo tutor, de todas las maneras posibles"-.

-"Yo…"- contestaría, el francés tenía razón –"Así es Iggy, son cosas del pasado que francamente no vale la pena mencionar"-.

-"Además de un imbécil fácil que se acuesta con cualquiera que le llega"- contó Francia con despreocupación.

-"¿Qué le llega?"- temía que esas palabras significaban lo que él sabía que significaban, no él no era un niño, definitivamente entendía esas frases para nada discretas. Francamente intentó no relacionar su pasado con esas frases.

-"Al precio mon ami, tú sabes, como pirata"- amplió aún más su sonrisa.

_-"Él no sería capaz de eso"- _el pensamiento de América fue de negación absoluta _–"No es de mi agrado, lo sé, pero también sé que Inglaterra jamás se rebajaría al nivel de Francia"-._

-"Lo peor es que ni le importa lo que tú sientes por él, porque él ya lo sabe, tu desprecio por él es más que evidente, y a él dejó de importarle desde tu independencia, lo sé porque él mismo me lo contó en una agradable noche"- acarició el borde de la copa, ya vacía –"si de verdad lo quieres para ti, deberías hacerle saber que tanto daño te hizo, es decir, mira que ser un espía, jugar contigo y pretender que te quiere, y lo que hizo después de tu independencia… Son maneras de un inmaduro, y creo que no es para nada justo"-.

-"… Pero… ¿de qué manera?"- temblaba de molestia, tristeza, pero la rabia ganaba, sentía que todo lo que el país del amor le decía era mentira en su estado más puro, sin embargo… sería tan lógico todo, y resolvería preguntas de siglos –"¿Por qué Iggy sería así? Es tonto"-.

-"Pues… Angleterre es complicado, pienso que le encanta tener trofeos, un estante lleno de trofeos y medallas y que tú fuiste el menos importante de todos"-.

-"No me lo creo…"- susurró, la puerta se había abierto y entraba por ella un inglés cansado.

-"¿Ves cómo está vestido? Casi nunca se viste de esa manera"- miró de arriba abajo a su antiguo rival –"Es porque tiene una diversión hoy, ¡Quién sabe quién será el afortunado! O afortunada…"- todo se estaba dando perfecto.

-"No… así no es él"- todos esos discursos de lo bueno, idioteces.

Francis sacó una pequeña pastilla de su saco, pequeña tableta –"En cuanto se descuide ponle esto a su té y… te lo aseguro, todo será para ti"- habló de esa manera en que las ideas quedaban incongruentes para cualquiera (como Escocia en ese momento) que escuchara la conversación desde ese punto –"Y gratis"-.

-"No lo creo"-.

-"Tienes razón, creo que yo esperaré pacientemente mi turno en la cama de Arthur, tal vez lo pueda tomar desprevenido"- vació un poco de la botella en su copa, con un gesto tan desinteresado que no parecía natural.

-"¡Eso nunca!"- se levantó con sobresalto, tomó la pequeña pastilla y la metió en el bolsillo de su saco.

-"Así se habla, ahora… ¿qué tal si te llevas las llaves de tu casa, esa que casi no usas Amérique?"- sonrió cálidamente _–"Espero que este idiota por fin se lleve lo que merece, esto me está causando dolor de cabeza y no tengo tiempo de jugar al malo del cuento"-._

América se fue caminando, tal vez pensando, no lo sabía. Salió sin importarle nada ni nadie, ahora debía aclarar las ideas en su cabeza.

-"Sabes que cometiste una idiotez, ¿verdad?"- la voz áspera y fuerte lo desconcentró, ese tipo nunca le dirigía la palabra… nunca.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-.

-"Meterte con los pensamientos del retrasado mental, sabes que no conecta más de dos ideas y siempre saca la conclusión incorrecta…"- pasó una mano por su cara –"No pretendo defender al conejo, eso lo sabes, no entiendo por qué le diste _eso_ precisamente a él"-.

-"¿Me viste y no me detuviste? ¡Qué pésimo hermano eres Scott Kirkland!"- la sorna en su voz fue evidente –"Creí que ahora cuidarían mejor de él… después de lo de Amérique… ¿O es que lo querías para ti?"-.

-"De nuevo, te vas a arrepentir de esto… y no seré yo el que te lo haga saber"-.

-"Tú fuiste el primero en querer hacer pagar a Inglaterra por todo, ahora me dices que te arrepientes, no te entiendo Scotty, tanto tiempo ya de eso y ahora te arrepientes"- sonrió.

-"Scotty el perro de tu casa"- lo miró de mala manera –"Lo sé… Arthur pagará por todo, pero… creo que el emancipado no logrará entender lo que le estabas proponiendo"-.

-"¿De qué te preocupas entonces? No me digas que eres de los países que se arrepienten de este plan, todo el mundo… y mira que lo digo literalmente, tiene rencores contra mon petite lapin, es tiempo de hacérselo ver"-.

Escocia se dirigió casi en un susurro –"Si él se entera de que participé en esto…"-.

-"¡Pero, ¿de qué hablas?! Seguramente él solito hará la conexión contigo, no vale que me amenaces en vano, todo esto lo debiste pensar desde que nos propusiste la venganza y tú… Scott Kirkland, Escocia, lo planeaste todo, fue tu idea, toda tuya y de nadie más"-.

Se quedó un rato callado, pero… cuando habló lo hizo como si nada, en un tono gélido y terrible que todos conocían muy bien –"Tienes razón… veré qué puedo hacer, Francia"-.

-"Oye Escocia, sólo por curiosidad… ¿qué efectos tiene la pastilla? ¿Algo mágico?"-.

-"Todos lo sabrán a su debido tiempo maldito imbécil"-.

América caminaba, sin saber realmente qué pasaba por su mente, tantas incoherencias de Francia, y sus sentimientos eran mala combinación.

_-"Nah, Iggy es bueno… a pesar de todo"-._

Escuchó un par de voces hablando, tal vez Italia, y como todo adulto se quedó a escuchar sin que lo vieran.

-"Si, tú sabes bastardo, siempre es lo mismo con el idiota de Inglaterra, no da buenos servicios, pero por lo que pagué para esto es mejor que nada"-.

-"Romano, no hables así de él, le costó mucho darte entrada aquí… más como tú eres"-.

La cara de América, perfecta para un desmayo, _-"Bien hecho Alfred F. Jones, eso te pasa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, definitivamente debe haber un error"-._

Siguió escuchando con poca esperanza.

-"Cállate bastardo, aunque… Inglaterra no tiene tan mal medida, esa habitación que me dio no fue de lo peor"-.

Sin terminar de escuchar la conversación, América se fue corriendo hasta alguna otra sala de aquel enorme palacio _–"Iggy, no entiendo. Lo mejor sería preguntarte a ti, no debo dejar que alguien más me diga esas cosas"-._

Avanzó hasta la sala de juntas, no se había alejado tanto así que no podría tardar tanto; tomó aire y entró. Por primera vez volteó a ver a Inglaterra, se veía realmente bien; el pantalón y la camisa que traía se amoldaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, y tenía la piel más pálida que de costumbre.

-"¡Iggy!"- gritó tratando de parecer normal, cosa que hasta Italia del Norte podría haber sabido que era mentira.

El aludido giró la cabeza poco a poco y, sin que Alfred lo notara sonrió un poco –"¿No te he dicho que no me digas Iggy? Soy Inglaterra…"-.

-"¡Qué manera de saludar!"- hizo un mohín y compuso su gesto de inmediato –"Quiero preguntarte algo, y es muy importante"-.

Al momento el rubio más bajo borró cualquier gesto del rostro y se centró lo que su cabeza y cuerpo le permitían –"¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?"-.

-"Me iré sin rodeos, entiende que lo que pregunto es importante, responde…"- suspiró para darse valor –"¿Tu eres el juguete sexual de los otros países?"-.

La cara enferma de Inglaterra se veía al borde de un colapso mental, pero frunció el ceño de manera ruda –"¡¿Qué clase de pregunta enferma es esa?! ¡¿Quién te metió esa sarta de ideas?! ¿Fue el imbécil de Francia? No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí. ¡Por supuesto que no!"-.

-"… No te creo"- era verdad no le creía, al mencionar a Francia le hacía preguntarse seriamente si sería verdad o no –"¿Cuánto cobras? Tal vez puedas hacerme un descuento"- antes de que pudiera agregar algo más sintió un golpe en su mejilla.

Inglaterra no estaba llorando, pero su boca formaba una perfecta línea, blanca –"Eres lo peor, cree lo que quieras de mí, maldito emancipado"-.

-"Hey, no es forma de tratarme"-.

-"¿Cómo esperas que te trate maldito emancipado? ¿Cómo tú me tratas a mí? ¿Cómo a una maldita perra?"-.

-"Tranquilízate Iggy no he dicho nada que los demás no sepan"-.

De nuevo el más bajo parecía no dar crédito a sus oídos, él le estaba diciendo eso.

-"¿Qué?"-.

-"Lo que escuchaste, no puedes huir de eso siempre"- sonrió un poco. Sin pretenderlo realmente, llevó una mano a su saco y sacó la pequeña pastilla que Francia le había dado; tomó sin cuidado la taza de Inglaterra y la echó sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

-"No sé de qué… hablas"- el aire le hacía falta, eso sumado a todo lo que recibía de noticia.

-"Claro que no… toma tu té, se ve que lo necesitas"- el mayor lo tomó quedamente, y se lo llevó a la boca con cuidado.

-"De todos modos lo sabes… no sé porque te empeñas en esconderlo"-.

El otro rubio no pudo contestar, porque se sentía mareado –"Serás… serás… idiota"- la habitación se movía a sus pies y él no tenía en qué apoyarse, así que cuando no pudo más se desplomó en el suelo.

_-"¿Quién lo diría? Parece que es verdad lo que Francia me dijo, tiene una pésima salud"-_ sonrió un poco, sintiéndose culpable _–"No lo sé, Iggy es… tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, pero los héroes no se retiran al primer mal sentimiento"-_.

Se acercaron varias naciones para intentar ayudar, la mayoría más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

-"No se preocupen, yo lo llevo a descansar se ve muy mal"- América indicó con sus dotes de actuación que podría verse preocupado por otros.

Las naciones se tranquilizaron por no tener que ser ellos los que se encargarían de todo y se fueron a sus lugares… Sorprendentemente ninguno de los hermanos de Inglaterra se veía en la sala y nadie hacía amago de llamarles.

_-"No me sorprende, nadie lo quiere… ni yo, ja, ja, ja"-._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro. Es una idea de mi autoría.**

**Advertencia!: Si no les gusta el yaoi (relación chicoxchico) por favor lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Este fic es de contenido M, sólo para personas mentalmente maduras. También prefiero no molestarme respondiendo comentarios donde me comparen con algún otro fic (como ha pasado con la primera versión de este) así que sugiero que si algo te molesta no lo digas, mejor deja de leer.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

**Venganza**

**Capítulo 3**

**Alfred's PoV**

Intenté levantarme del suelo, parecía que iba a llover, pero no pude. Me duele algo más que los golpes del tipo escocés. Es decir, yo nunca castigo sin razón, el idiota fue _él, _no es mi problema.

Como pude entré en la mansión que había rentado desde antes, esa que me encantó desde el principio por sus vistas y excelente ubicación, y eso que no soy materialista para nada. Mi orgullo estaba por los suelos, es decir, un imbécil, que ni siquiera representaba a su país venía y me golpeaba sin más, eso sí es malo.

Como pude me levanté, casi no podía moverme, pero sé que eso se me pasará en cualquier momento. Tal vez una costilla rota o algo así.

Regresé hasta la habitación donde todo _eso_ pasó, aún el olor de sexo estaba en el ambiente, y eso sólo hizo que me sintiera peor –seguramente son los golpes frescos-, por primera vez en todo el día me di cuenta de esa gran mancha en la sábana, su sangre era muy roja. Sonreí un poco ante eso antes de borrar la sonrisa por la perturbación; soy raro, pero Arthur siempre ha sido de colores vivos, no sé, hace que todo se vea distinto.

No me refiero a esas cosas cursis, por Dios, no; me refiero a que literalmente parece que el ambiente cambia a voluntad de Arthur, sus estados de ánimo, sus enfermedades, todo como si fuera conforme a su vida.

-"La culpa es de él"- me dije como por cuarta o quinta vez –"Yo siempre tengo la razón, porque soy un héroe, alguien que se preocupa por los demás"-.

Con paso corto llegué hasta la cama y me senté, de vez en cuando la soledad era terrible, sentía todavía el olor a rosas de Arthur. Era gracioso, a pesar de ser de las peores personas que conoceré, Arthur siempre tenía algo mínimo que me era agradable. Es decir, ese olor que embriaga, es tan… bueno.

Como sea, ¿Qué más da? La semana siguiente tendré una junta con ellos, en mí país, así que ya arreglaríamos ese problema pendiente, tal vez hasta pueda hacer cambiar la pesada actitud de los hermanos británicos en cuanto los vea, en especial de ese imbécil de Scott.

Inconscientemente paso una mano por mi mejilla, donde ni marca me había dejado el golpe. Fui a la ducha, en la bañera encontré de nuevo sangre seca… bien… ahora… creo que me pasé un poco.

-"¡Para nada!"- me dije casi gritando, me quité toda la ropa empapada de encima, y la tiré por algún lugar del baño. El agua caliente me quemaba la piel, pero se sentía bien, como si lavara algo más que el sudor y la sangre. Sabía muy bien que era mi segunda ducha, pero… esa pesadez no se me quita de encima. Pasé con todas mis fuerzas el jabón y usé tanto shampoo que creo que hasta tiré la mitad, sin embargo esa sensación no se iba.

_-"Es por acostarme con un tipo tan usado como Inglaterra"- _me dije mentalmente, aunque pensándolo mejor, Scott dijo que él… que él nunca había hecho esto con nadie en su existencia, nunca –"¡Mentiras!"- era imposible que fuera así, nadie soportaría tanto.

Me sequé con una toalla que estaba apilada cerca de la ducha y me la puse en la cintura, salí rápido para intentar ignorar las sensaciones de culpa. Son tonterías yo lo sé, es imposible que si lo que hago está bien, yo tenga que sentir culpa.

Gracias al cielo yo tengo un poco de mi ropa en este lugar, si no… -"Francamente no me gustaría que me confundieran con Francis"-.

-"Pero si Francia es la misma porquería que tú Alfred"-.

¡Maldita sea! ¿De quién es esa voz?

-"¿Quién habla? Salga de donde sea que esté"- vaya frase tan cliché que suelto, creo que Polonia tiene razón, debo dejar de hacer tantas películas.

-"¿Para qué?"-.

Genial estoy gritándole a una voz –"¡Para lo que se me venga en gana! Ahora sal"-.

-"Si insistes, estoy justo detrás de ti"- sentí un escalofrío por toda la espalda, no era normal. Giré poco a poco la cabeza, no lo sé tal vez esperando encontrarme con un monstruo o algo así… aunque pensándolo bien, la voz era como de mujer.

No había nadie, absolutamente nadie. ¿Un fantasma?

-"Estoy harto de tus bromas, sal de donde estés"-.

-"Justo en frente de ti idiota, claro que no me sorprende que no me puedas ver"- la voz estaba claramente junto a mí, pero realmente no veía nada –"Si quieres verme, hubiese sido mejor que no fueras tan estúpido"-.

No supe porqué, pero no respondí a los insultos tan burdos de aquella voz, ya ven, es la imaginación que tengo.

-"Y por si piensas que soy producto de tu imaginación, no lo soy. No tendrías tan buena suerte"-.

Ahora oficialmente ya me estoy asustando, ¿la maldita voz lee pensamientos?

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué no te muestras?"- grito a todo pulmón.

-"¿Quién soy? Who am I? That's easy, but you want to see me, right?"- esa voz dejó el espacio para que contestara, por supuesto que quería ver a la maldita cosa que me hablaba.

-"Of course, damn thing, show yourself, now!"-.

-"Bien, lo único que tienes que hacer para verme es adivinar quién soy. Te la he dejado fácil, ¿eh, gordito?"- se rió, en mi cara, la voz se estaba riendo de mí.

-"De acuerdo, eres… un fantasma"- me estremecí de sólo pensarlo.

-"No"-.

-"¿No? ¿Entonces?"- mi curiosidad era más grande que mi molestia hacia la voz, eso he de admitirlo, pero no significaba nada.

-"Eres un retrasado. No sé por qué Arthur te consideraba diferente"-.

-"… ¿Qué eres de él?"- mi alerta se encendió… ¿una voz? ¿Alguien a quien no puedo ver? –"¿Eres amiga de él?"-.

-"Bien, vas por buen camino emancipado"-.

Odio que me digan así –"Eres una de las amigas imaginarias del viejo Inglaterra"-.

-"Bingo, a que no era tan difícil, sólo que te equivocaste… no soy imaginaria"- y de repente una luz estaba frente a mí, y en la luz una pequeña niña, qué curioso.

La pequeña estaba vestida con ropa normal, no un tutú o vestido de flores y colores iguales… Sólo vestía un pantalón vaquero y una blusa blanca, zapatillas deportivas y flotaba, casual.

-"Alfred F. Jones, Trece colonias, Estados Unidos de América o simplemente América…"- parecía severa, con un tono de molestia.

-"¿Qué?"-.

-"Qué grosero y eso que Arthur te cuidó y educó"- pasó una mano por mi cabello –"Yo estoy aquí para mostrarte algo, algo que has estado ignorando"-.

-"Maldita cosa imaginaria, ¿Qué te crees?"-.

-"Siempre a los insultos, eso es de ignorantes"-.

-"…"- la maldita cosa se atrevía a decirme ignorante.

-"Me presentaré como es debido"- suspiró y se alejó un poco de mí, al momento vi que esa niña en miniatura ya no lo era más, ahora estaba de tamaño normal para una niña de unos diez años, que hasta tenía una cara orgullosa –"Soy Ginebra, tu hada guardiana"-.

Por el amor a Dios, ¡¿me volví loco?!

**End of Alfred's PoV**

Alfred se calló al piso, sin importarle que la cama estuviera a unos cuantos pasos, y cada vez que la pequeña se le acercaba, él se alejaba.

-"¡Aléjate! ¡Vete! ¡Q-Qué no te me acerques!"-.

-"No lo haré hasta que me escuches, hasta que veas lo que has hecho, todos tus errores, esos que creí que resolverías con el tiempo"- sacó un par de libros, con una pasta tan cuidada que todos dudarían si les dijeran que son más antiguos que muchos otros. Se veía segura de sí misma y hasta feliz por estar en ese lugar.

-"¿Qué?"-.

-"Hablo de mi amo… Arthur Kirkland"- en ese momento el gesto rudo se fue, dejando sólo una cara muy triste, que no asustaría ni a América.

Este recuperó el habla, pero ya intentó defenderse, en cambio, buscó explicaciones a lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-"C-Creo… que, que necesitaré más pistas que esas, si quieres que te crea… Ginebra"- tragó duro, era sobrenatural estar hablando con una niña de diez años, que había aparecido de la nada frente a él.

El hada asintió con la cabeza y regresó un poco de ese gesto pedante a la cara –"Alfred, yo te he cuidado desde que Arthur te conoció"-.

Silencio.

-"Él, yo cuidaba de él, pero… pero tú te metías en problemas siempre… recuérdalo, América"- su voz sonaba suplicante, vaya cambios de humor.

-"No entiendo muy bien… ¿a qué te… refieres?"- sonaba cada vez más y más inseguro, y escuchar el nombre de su antiguo tutor no era de ayuda.

-"Sólo hazlo… aquella vez, cuando estaban en el bosque"- ordenó al tiempo que guardaba los libros en sus ropas.

_**Flash back…**_

_**Habían caminado por un rato, o más bien, Arthur había caminado cargando a Alfred en sus brazos; y aunque se veía feliz el cansancio y el dolor se hacían presentes. Avanzaron hasta la sombra de algunos árboles, en la boca de un bosque, uno que hasta ese momento Arthur no conocía.**_

_**-"América, estoy cansado… descansemos aquí, ¿te parece?"- le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.**_

_**-"¡Sí!"- el niño le contestó con otra igual y se fue a sentar en el regazo del mayor –"Inwaterra… ¿cómo te llamas?"- preguntó como si se hubiese explicado muy bien.**_

_**-"Es Inglaterra"-.**_

_**-"No, no, tú eres Inwaterra, pero tu nombre… ¿cómo te llamas?"- su carita parecía impaciente y el mayor entendió por fin que pasaba.**_

_**-"Soy Inglaterra, Trece colonias, así me llamo"-.**_

_**-"¡Qué no! Yo soy Trece colonias porque así me pusiste, pero yo me llamo Alfred F. Jones"- se levantó en una actitud seria, bastante graciosa desde la posición de Inglaterra.**_

_**-"Oh… Lo siento jovencito"- rió un poco –"Mucho gusto Alfred F. Jones, yo soy Arthur Kirkland"- hizo un gesto con la cabeza y alzó con sus brazos adoloridos a un pequeño Alfred.**_

_**-"¡Artie! ¡Artie!"-.**_

_**-"Alfred… soy Arthur"- se molestó un poco… escuchar que le dijesen de esa manera sólo le dolía más que los brazos, ya no estaba tan acostumbrado a usar su nombre.**_

_**El niño hizo un puchero, casi formando lágrimas en sus ojos –"Pero, pero… es más bonito así… como si en vez… en vez de decirte Inwaterra te dijera… Iggy"- sonrió por su brillante idea.**_

_**-"Ah… de acuerdo, pero sólo tú me puedes decir así… y a cambio yo te puedo decir Alfred, ¿te parece?"-.**_

_**El niño asintió y se dejó mecer por los brazos del otro, poco a poco ambos se fueron durmiendo… pero sólo Arthur terminó de dormirse. Sin que se diera cuenta el pequeño se salió de sus brazos.**_

_**-"Exploraré este bosque… y así le demostraré a Iggy que le puedo ayudar y ser el mejor de todos"- porque, en efecto, habían ido hasta ese sitio para poder investigar tierras, territorio desconocido de Alfred.**_

_**Empezó a caminar lento, luego, cuando creyó que ya no haría ruido, fue aumentando el ritmo hasta empezar a trotar.**_

_**-"Oye niño, no corras, regresa con el amo Inglaterra"-.**_

_**Escuchó una voz, pero se giró y no vio a nadie, así que siguió, pero no se dio cuenta de que enfrente de él… no había nada.**_

_**-"¡Arthur!"- gritó, era lo primero que se le iba a la mente, y luego nada, un prolongado grito y nada.**_

_**-"Hay, por Dios… Alfred, responde, despierta por favor"- sus ojos estaban rojos, y su cara raspada, tal vez hasta tenía sangre seca alrededor de la cara –"Alfie… despierta, por favor, despierta…"- se escuchó un sollozo, levísimo.**_

_**-"I-Iggy? Are you okay? **__**Please don't cry"-.**_

_**El muchacho mayor dejó de llorar y se concentró en el niño, no le importó (como en cualquier otro momento) que lo vieran llorar –"Alfred, te llevaré a casa y ahí te curaré las heridas"- se giró a ningún sitio en especial y le habló a la nada –"Ginebra, desde ahora tu lo cuidarás, ¿de acuerdo?"-.**_

_**-"Iggy, ¿a quién le hablas?"- el niño miró a todos lados, lo mejor que su dolor le permitía y no veía nada.**_

_**Inglaterra lo miró como si el niño estuviera loco –"América, ¿no puedes verla?"- señaló a ese sitio al que le estaba hablando.**_

_**-"Déjalo Arthur, maestro, ese niño no me ve ni me escucha, si lo hiciera jamás hubiese usted tenido que lastimarse así"- la voz era ruda, pero se escuchaba la preocupación por el mayor.**_

_**-"Ginny, por favor déjame hablar con él"-.**_

_**-"Arthur, no entiendo, ¿de dónde viene esa voz?"- Alfred ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.**_

_**-"Es… Es una amiga que cuida a las personas de buen corazón, antes me cuidaba a mí, pero ahora tú serás el suertudo de ser su protegido y así… nada malo te volverá a pasar"- sonrió, con un gesto de dolor por todos los golpes que había recibido a la hora de la caída.**_

_**-"¡Iggy! Te duele, tú… tú me salvaste"-.**_

_**-"Ja, ja, ja, no te preocupes, nosotros como naciones sanamos rápido"- giró la cabeza a donde se suponía estaba la voz, el tono fue distinto y lleno de seriedad –"Has lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo feliz, por favor"-.**_

_**Fin del Flash back…**_

-"¿Ahora lo recuerdas o sólo te quedaste como idiota por diez minutos?"-.

-"…"- en vez de contestar, llevó las manos a la cara, como para cubrirse de todo –"Ginebra, ¿las hadas existen?"-.

-"Eh… no, soy una representación holográfica de mí misma vestida como hada y volando sin soporte en la comodidad de mi casa… ¡Claro que las hadas existen el amo Arthur te lo ha dicho siempre!"-.

-"¿Y por qué no había podido verlas?"- levantó la cara con furia, indignado –"Yo soy el héroe, soy…"-.

-"¡No eres nada! Eres un mocoso inmaduro, eso es lo que eres"- la niña alzó la voz llegando a un tono agudo.

-"Soy el mejor, la potencia número uno en el mundo, yo merezco todo"- al momento calló, realmente no creía mucho lo que decía, pero el que hablaba era su temperamento.

-"Por el amor a Dios, deja ya de hablar de ti por una vez en tu maldita existencia, ¿quieres que te conteste?"- el americano asintió –"Entonces cállate de una vez"-.

-"…"- la cara de Alfred no era más que la de un berrinche infantil mal hecho, lleno de odio y curiosidad mal disimulada.

-"Nunca has podido vernos, a las hadas quiero decir, porque sólo los puros de corazón lo hacen… con eso me demuestras que tú nunca, ni cuando niño, fuiste puro o inocente, claro también hablo de otros factores que influyen a esto"- ahora la explicación se tornaba seria y hasta indiferente.

-"¡Eso no es posible! De niño fui suficientemente inocente… en todo caso hablemos de Arthur, él claro que nunca lo ha sido"- una risa de triunfo se escuchó.

-"No hables de lo que no conoces… Tú, de Inglaterra, no sabes ni un diez por ciento de su vida… no… no sabes… lo que… que ha pasado"- sollozaba calladamente y el aliento le faltaba, claro que la fuerza de sus palabras no disminuía –"El ser inocente o puro no habla de aquellos sentidos en los que tú te imaginas, pervertido, y aún si así fuera Arthur podría seguir viéndome hasta hoy, ¿no crees?"- suspiró –"Cuando digo inocente o puro, me refiero a dobles intenciones, querer conseguir algo de alguien a base de engaños, amenazas o cosas así es ser impuro. Ser como eres, sin ocultar tus verdaderas intenciones es ser puro, porque no te engañas al ser alguien que no eres. También me refiero a la madurez, la resignación, virtudes"-.

-"Ya, ¿y cuando Iggy era pirata?"-.

-"Ocultaba su verdadero ser a ustedes como naciones, no a él o a sus allegados más cercanos… Tú eras con quien era él mismo, se estaba recuperando… Después de tu Independencia… se cerró de nuevo"-.

¿De nuevo?

-"¿Por qué "de nuevo"?"-.

-"Con sus hermanos"-.

-"Eso no importa entonces… él siempre ha estado solo, eso no le molesta"- reía cada vez con menos ánimos.

-"Eso te hizo pensar, jamás abriste los ojos a tú alrededor, nunca lo viste sufrir, porque lo ocultaba muy bien… sin él no serías quien eres ahora… claro, quitando los defectos. Él es diferente"- sonrió con burla.

-"Él no hizo nada por mí, jamás, además él es imperfecto, lleno de defectos terribles"-.

-"Jamás dije que no los tuviera, mi amo es sarcástico, rudo, agresivo hasta cierto punto… rencoroso, agrega lo que quieras… pero nunca te educó de esa manera"- se veía que el hada iba a defender a Inglaterra a capa y espada –"Por mis poderes que eres la máxima potencia, por la salud de Arthur que tú estás bien, por sus tratos hacia ti que ahora se siente solo, pues tú fuiste su única compañía"-.

-"Él…"-.

-"No me importa lo que pienses ahora de él, estoy aquí para hacerte ver todos los errores que has cometido"- sacó de nuevo uno de esos libros de entre sus ropas… o por arte de magia, no entendería muy bien; se lo entregó –"Es de Inglaterra, su vida y lo que pasó hasta ayer, vendré un día antes de la siguiente reunión de naciones, me lo devolverás, hay mucho más, pero eso jamás te lo mostraré"- se fue caminando hasta la puerta _–"Si lo entiende a tiempo, tal vez todo se pueda remediar, Arthur lo necesita… además hay alguien más a quien si debo castigar"-._

Alfred se quedó viendo la puerta por donde el hada había salido, si no tuviera el libro en sus manos, tal vez pensaría que todo fue una alucinación –"Arthur, ¿qué ha pasado ahora? ¿En qué momento me convertí en el enemigo de todos?"-.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro. Es una idea de mi autoría.**

**Advertencia!: Si no les gusta el yaoi (relación chicoxchico) por favor lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Este fic es de contenido M, sólo para personas mentalmente maduras. También prefiero no molestarme respondiendo comentarios donde me comparen con algún otro fic (como ha pasado con la primera versión de este) así que sugiero que si algo te molesta no lo digas, mejor deja de leer.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

**Venganza**

**Capítulo 4**

-"Lleva todo el día encerrado, no sé qué hacer"-.

-"¿Por qué no te vas a dormir y lo dejas en paz?"-.

-"Pues… ¡Porque no quiero quedarme con la duda!"-.

-"Tranquilo… ya saldrá, es un idiota, pero saldrá"-.

Antes de que siguieran conversando tan animadamente, unos pasos débiles, casi insonoros, se escucharon desde el interior de la habitación. Y es que ambos hombres estaban gritando a viva voz desde el pasillo, en dirección a la puerta del menor de los Kirkland.

Debido a que la mansión era más antigua que muchas, los pasos de las personas no eran algo que se pudiera ocultar tan fácilmente, la alfombra en cada habitación, aunque amortiguaba el sonido, no evitaba que se escucharan los pasos y los movimientos de todos en el piso en el que estaban.

La puerta de madera robusta abrió poco a poco, sin fuerza.

-"¡Arthur!"- gritó uno.

-"Conejo"- susurró el otro.

Esperaron respuesta, o por lo menos un vistazo al aspecto de su hermano; Scott y Glenn ayudaron al menor a abrir la puerta, tal vez creyendo que encontrarían con su hermano ya vestido y listo para salir de ese lugar… En vez de eso, quedaron impactados.

Justo al abrir completamente la puerta, se veía la figura del muchacho inglés: con la misma ropa con la que había salido de su infierno personal; la gran camisa de su hermano mayor, que cubría su cuerpo pálido y frágil, cerrada hasta el cuello y el pantalón de vestir arrugado y cerrado… El cabello enmarañado, que antes parecía ser rebelde, ahora sólo estaba enredado y carente de actitud.

Todo este camino ambos chicos mayores lo recorrieron con la vista, pensando que tal vez no fue tan grave el asunto, en cuanto vieron el rostro de Arthur Kirkland. Tenía la cabeza gacha, con el gesto de ni siquiera poder levantarla y mirar a otros a los ojos, sus ojos verdes estaban tan ausentes que parecía tener a otra persona enfrente de ellos, estaban rojos e hinchados, después de tanto llorar y su boca estaba cerrada finamente en una línea blanca, como intentando contener el aliento.

Toda la postura de su cuerpo era de miedo y cero actitudes pedantes o agresivas, nada de la poca autoestima y cariño que le quedaba al rubio se reflejaban en su cuerpo, con los pies desnudos hacia dentro, como niño espantado.

-"Conejo…"-.

-"Inglaterra"- dijo Galés, su voz fría casi siempre calmaba todo, menos esa vez, le tomó por los hombros e intentó llevarlo hacia adentro de su cuarto nuevamente, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Inglaterra se separó del contacto sin cuidado, con el pavor en su cara.

-"¡No quiero! ¡No me…! N-No me… toques"- primero gritos desesperados, luego susurros calmados y al final sollozantes palabras que suplicaban que se le dejase en paz.

Los dos mayores se alejaron en respuesta, acordando con la mirada mantener una distancia prudente de su hermanito.

-"Inglaterra… relájate"- ese fue Scott con su acostumbrado todo grosero –"Entra a tu cuarto y siéntate en la cama"- pensó que tal vez con eso escucharía una réplica, aunque fuera débil, pero algún gesto de rebeldía en su actitud.

-"Si, hermano"-.

_-"¡¿Hermano?! ¡¿Hermano?! E-En… s-su vida… me… me ha… dicho así"-_ los pensamientos de shock en el mayor de los hermanos del Reino Unido eran extraños, escuchar palabras tan tímidas, tan llenas de nada, dolorosas y por parte de una de las personas a las que se había dedicado a casi matar; todo eso dirigido hacia él era demasiado.

Vieron como Arthur caminaba lento y con cuidado hasta la cama, evitando sentarse, pero si recostándose donde había estado tanto tiempo sin mover un solo músculo.

-"Conejo… ¿cómo estás?"- preguntó Glenn, el segundo mayor, con el que nunca había tenido mucho contacto o relación, esa persona que Inglaterra soñaba muy diferente a la que conoció; tan frío, calmado, serio… vacío, tanto como él mismo.

-"¿C-Cómo… estoy?"- vio por el rabillo del ojo que ambos chicos se sentaban a sus pies, los encogió despacio y se los llevó al pecho, para agarrarlos con sus manos.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta, hasta ese instante, que las muñecas de Inglaterra tenían marcas rojas y amoratadas, además de cortes en ellas. Sus brazos, que se podían ver por lo holgado de la camisa que llevaba, estaban pálidos y con marcas de mordidas o besos, y los tobillos y cuello con marcas similares. En el rostro se apreciaba un gran rojo surcándole toda la boca, la mandíbula hasta perderse y seguir más allá de lo que el cabello permitía.

Escocia bufó por lo bajo, conteniendo la ira –"Si, ¿cómo te sientes?"-.

-"… Yo…"- dudó responder, no era como si no pudiera, pero el tono y las personas no eran de lo mejor para verse ahí –"Me duele"- dijo al fin, con duda se retiró más hacia la cabecera de la gran cama.

-"¿Sabes quiénes somos?"- preguntó Glenn con ese mismo tono monótono que tenía.

_-"¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Pregúntale algo útil, imbécil"-_ la mirada del pelirrojo transmitía eso y más.

-"¿Son Escocia y Galés?"-.

-"Si, ¿nos puedes decir nuestros nombres humanos?"-.

-"… No"- negó con fuerza.

-"¿Por qué conejo?"- la paciencia no era amiga de Scott Kirkland.

-"Porque si confío en otros me dolerá, siempre pasa eso"- todo un diálogo, sin trabarse, tal vez con timidez, pero completo –"Parezco un idiota, lo sé… lo soy y lo entiendo… váyanse por favor"- la última frase era una súplica, una que nunca aceptarían.

-"Cuéntanos qué pasó Arthur"- un estremecimiento se apoderó del aludido.

-"Si… sólo, por favor, no me digan así…"- bajó de nuevo la cabeza –"Yo estaba en la reunión… y todos salieron…"- narró entre pausas a causa de dolor o sollozos lo que había vivido hacía poco, omitió el momento en que quiso matar a Alfred y cuando dijo su nombre por placer, en ningún momento lo mencionó directamente.

Todos los sentimientos que había vivido, llorado amargamente desde que se encerró, todo lo dejó salir, en forma de llanto… de lastimeras palabras, hirientes marcas en el cuerpo, que si bien no dejarían marcas permanentes, se quedarían grabadas en su pensamiento y alma.

Dejó salir susurros, que estuvo seguro, sus hermanos no escucharían, quiso en su momento escuchar insultos hacia su persona por ser tan tonto como para confiar en una persona tan mala que ya antes lo había lastimado tanto.

Los escuchó… gruñidos y bufidos, algunas palabras, pero hasta eso le lastimaba. No entendía cómo, después de tanto tiempo siendo odiado por el mundo entero (literalmente), después de tantos golpes o heridas mortales provocadas por sus hermanos, riñas y burlas hirientes, le siguieran doliendo sus palabras, sus burlas, sus golpes, su odio.

Por momentos quiso poder odiar, matar o golpear sencillamente a todos, a sus hermanos a los demás países… A América, pero no podía, seguía creyendo en la bondad, en lo bueno de todos por el hecho de seguir vivos y querer lo mejor para su gente.

Después quiso ser consolado, abrazado, que alguien lo cuidara de todo… cual niño, pero no se lo permitieron, aún con todo sabía que era una barrera imposible de pasar de un momento a otro, también sabía que si se le acercaban tal vez él intentaría alejarse, el miedo presente a cada roce con alguien más era el recordatorio a lo que había pasado, eso que su mente quería ver irreal, un mal sueño.

Por mucho tiempo un abrazo y un "no te preocupes, todo estará bien" fue todo lo que hubiera necesitado.

El tiempo viviendo y contando lo que había sucedido le parecieron eternos, el dolor revivía de vez en vez para mantenerlo mal… Las palabras que había recibido, aunque algunas sin sentido eran cuchillos, la culpa de haber hecho algo mal él fue lo único que sus hermanos negaron, sin decir palabra, pero con las energías suficientes para expresar la indignación.

En ningún momento tuvo deseos de sonreír o tranquilizar a los otros, si bien era porque no les importaba a sus hermanos o porque de verdad no quería quedarse solo. Ya no tenía energías para aparentar fuerza, salud, o para parecer independiente y rebelde como lo había hecho toda su vida… se limitó a acatar órdenes, órdenes que no desobedecería por miedo a sufrir, sufrir como lo había hecho desde que recordaba.

Cuando terminó el relato ya no le quedaban lágrimas en los ojos, ojos verdes sin vida, sin alma, esa cosa que un americano le había robado largo tiempo atrás. Seguramente sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas otra vez, el dolor aparecería constante en su cuerpo, la vida en el mundo y con todos continuaría… pero la de él no, su vida y alma se habían alejado y no tenía fuerzas para buscarlas.

-"Ya veo… entendemos y ahora… te dejaremos en paz, baja en media hora al salón, te estaremos esperando…"-.

-"Y por el amor a la Reina, quítate esa ropa y ponte otra cosa"- gruño Scott, que no había abierto la boca durante todo el relato de Arthur.

-"Gracias Galés… por esto"-.

El mencionado se sorprendió mucho, un gracias viniendo de Arthur, era como una disculpa viniendo de Scott. Sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y dejar, a su hermano mayor y menor, solos.

-"Hermano…"-.

_-"¿Por qué chingados sólo me dice así a mí?"-_ se sabía no merecedor de esa mirada opaca llena de gratitud –"¿Qué quieres?"-.

-"Yo… sólo… gracias"- no sonrió y si cabía la mirada parecía cada vez más opaca y triste –"Por todo este tiempo… yo he estado equivocado… tú no eres malo"- aún con todo, lo único que para Arthur era un defecto, era ser simplemente malo, tan infantil.

-"Si, lo que sea, no te tardes"- salió rápido y dejó solo a su hermano.

**Arthur's PoV**

Vi como me dejaban de nuevo, esta vez me limité a hacer lo que me ordenaron, fui a un gran armario, que aún tenía ropa mía y de mis hermanos.

Recordé como yo era el único de todo Reino Unido, que vivía en su propia mansión, solo y sin recibir visitas de la familia.

Miré detenidamente como aún los muebles victorianos que me gustaron en algún momento seguían en su posición, como los libros seguían en los estantes, y como mi escritorio mantenía plumas y tinta en él. El armario estaba exactamente como lo había dejado, si acaso alguna ropa que no era mía estaba guardada.

Busqué algo que aún me quedara, aunque sabía que todo me quedaba, eran ropas antiguas, así que sólo vi ropas para dormir… era lo único… tomé ropa interior de un cajón… y también tomé una gran sudadera gris que no era mía. El cuarto estaba más grande de lo que recordaba, llegar a la ducha fue un esfuerzo terrible… recordar el porqué no me ayudaba.

Mis brazos y piernas me pesaban, como si hubiera dormido mucho. Avancé y pude abrir la puerta con esfuerzo, ya no recordaba que tanto pesaban esas puertas de madera.

Entré y fijé mi vista en la gran bañera que estaba frente a mí… me dolía, recordaba cómo Scott… no, Escocia me lavó, y secó… Mis pies descalzos tocando el frío azulejo del piso, un azulejo oscuro.

Pasé de largo la bañera, y llegué hasta la ducha, ni me quité la ropa, sabía que esas cosas rojas aún seguían marcándome. Dejé que el agua lavara la suciedad, las lágrimas, la sangre seca que corrió por mis heridas aún después de cerradas… Maldito humano, mascullé.

El pensamiento de ser humano me sobrevino, siempre lo pensaba pero esta vez sentía que no podía apartar ese pensamiento… Si yo no fuera tan humano, si mi cuerpo no fuera tan débil e inútil, tal vez, sólo tal vez estaría descansando en mi casa, sin importarme nada más, Viviendo mi vida solitaria.

O si fuera humano… tal vez ya todo esto habría acabado.

Ya tenía toda la ropa mojada… con dolor al moverme me quité pieza por pieza la ropa, excepto el bóxer, aún estaba sucio, todo mi cuerpo estaba sucio de sangre, sudor, la semilla de Alfred, y ahora agua… agua que no quitaría nada.

Pasé jabón por todo mi cuerpo, sin entender realmente cómo realicé esta tarea y salí lo más rápido que me permitían las piernas de ese lugar. Me vestí lentamente con la ropa que había escogido y la sudadera me cubrió hasta el inicio de mis piernas. Sentí cierto placer al cubrirme tanto, así, de alguna manera, nadie podría ver las huellas de… eso que pasó.

Caminé hasta la puerta, la que daba a la habitación, esa de roble, tan bellamente adornada. Salí y luego también lo hice de esa habitación. Los pasillos largos y oscuros eran los que si recordaba, esos que en su tiempo me dieron miedo, miedo que oculté de mis hermanos, ellos que nunca se dieron cuenta. Ahora no me da miedo, el miedo parece haberse apoderado de mí y nunca se aparta.

Sin molestarme en cuidar mis pies llegué hasta las escaleras descalzo, bajé uno a uno los escalones de piedra, mientras bajaba y me paseaba por la mansión, los colores y olores inundaron mi cerebro, tantos recuerdos… ninguno de ellos bueno.

Llegué hasta la puerta del salón, aquel en el que antes no me dejaban entrar. Toqué la puerta con poca fuerza y sentí mi cuerpo encogerse cuando de nuevo vi las figuras de todos mis hermanos juntos. No era normal en mí, el miedo apoderándose, tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo y huir a mi hogar, con mis rosas y mi música.

Pero no pude, mis pies estaban en el piso, plantados como si yo no ordenara su movimiento, me sentía tan mal…

**End of Arthur's PoV**

Los mayores y los gemelos estaban sentados, cada uno preocupado en sus propios asuntos, leyendo, mirando el televisor, haciendo nada o esperando que la puerta se abriera.

-"Brian, Ryan, recuerden que no deben tocar a Inglaterra"-.

-"Lo sabemos"- dijeron al tiempo, se veían un poco más expresivos y la sonrisa burlesca que usualmente portaban no estaba.

-"Tampoco le pueden decir Arthur"- agregó Galés, que sostenía un libro en las manos que no había cambiado de página en diez minutos.

Escucharon dos leves toques en la puerta y todos sabían que el único que podría hacer eso era su hermano.

Scott se levantó para abrir, callando a los gemelos con una simple seña. Se calmó el mismo con un suspiro. Abrió la puerta y vio lo peor que podría haber visto.

Su pequeño hermano, el que tenía un aceptable gusto por la ropa, y gustaba de mostrar por lo menos las piernas; ahora tenía puesto un pijama con una sudadera _suya_ que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo. Llevaba los pies descalzos y con las puntas de ellos mirando hacia dentro, sus hombros echados hacia delante y en el momento en que el mayor se acercaba él, éste se alejaba.

-"Pasa conejo"-.

Arthur pasó la mirada por todo el salón, una obra de arte que tardaría bastante en admirar completa y soltó lo único que pudo para dejar ese silencio tan sepulcral en el que lo estaban analizando todos sus hermanos.

-"Qué bonito salón"-.

-"…"- los gemelos se miraron y sin poderse contener exclamaron –"Coinín, por fin has aceptado nuestro buen gusto por todo"- llegaron a abrazarlo, sin importarles si Arthur se tensaba y casi hiperventilaba en el lugar. El abrazo era más bien una muestra ruda y agresiva de una preocupación y cariño ocultos. Jamás hubieran pensado que el rubio aceptaría sus gustos.

-"S-Si, e-es… es m-muy, muy… bonito"- tenía los ojos llorosos de nuevo, quería gritar, sin embargo sabía que no debía –"Por favor… por favor… suéltenme, por favor"- el llanto de su hermanito hizo que se despegaran de él enseguida, viéndose casi culpables.

-"Coinín, lo siento"-.

-"Si, es que no sabíamos… que bueno, lo siento también"- se alejaron en cuanto pudieron, pero al escuchar la vocecita del menor se quedaron donde estaban.

-"No, no hay problema"- dijo en un susurro, y se dirigió a nadie en especial –"¿Por qué… qué, es decir, yo, no puedo explicarme… yo…?"-.

-"¿Quieres saber qué haces aquí?"-.

-"Si hermano"- asintió casi sin miedo al mayor. Todos los otros miraron a Arthur como si hubiera sufrido un gran golpe en la cabeza y hubiera olvidado a quién se dirigía.

-"Eh… Sasana, ¿por qué le dices "hermano" a Scott, Escocia?"- dijo uno de los gemelos.

-"… ¿Por qué es mi hermano?"- si no hubieran escuchado el tono tan tímido y sincero en que hacía la pregunta-afirmación, nunca hubieran creído que Inglaterra estuviera hablando sin sarcasmo o burla.

De reojo vieron que Glenn les mandaba a callar y él tomó la palabra –"Estás aquí porque queríamos que tomaras algo de aire limpio"-.

-"Yo… de acuerdo"-.

-"Arthur, siéntate aquí"- dijo Scott con voz de mando, al único que, habían visto, obedecía. El mencionado fue y se sentó en un sofá de una plaza, ahí, pensó Scott, se veía muy pequeño.

-"Chicos… he estado pensando… y quiero… sólo si ustedes quieren, claro"- Arthur no pudo hablar mucho la pequeña confianza que todos ellos le transmitían era casi nula, así que se apresuró a hablar antes de que perdiera lo poco que había logrado –"Quiero… dejar de representar al Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte"-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro. Es una idea de mi autoría.**

**Advertencia!: Si no les gusta el yaoi (relación chicoxchico) por favor lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Este fic es de contenido M, sólo para personas mentalmente maduras. También prefiero no molestarme respondiendo comentarios donde me comparen con algún otro fic (como ha pasado con la primera versión de este) así que sugiero que si algo te molesta no lo digas, mejor deja de leer.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

**Venganza**

**Capítulo 5**

-"Eso es una tontería"- dijo después de varios minutos pensándolo seriamente, con un gesto en los rostros de molestia y hastío reflejados.

Tanto Ryan, Bryan, Scott y Glenn estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa justa para que cuatro personas estuvieran frente a ella. Parecía que la mesa era antigua, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones. Tanto las sillas a juego, con las grecas y grabados en oro y plata, como la mesa parecían talladas a mano, una mano muy buena.

Todos ellos estaban lo suficientemente alejados de su hermano menor para que este no escuchara su conversación por accidente –no parecía tener interés en nada-, estaban fuera del salón, junto a él, en un pequeño espacio frente al patio trasero que mantenía varios otros muebles un poco más modernos.

-"Creo que Inglaterra tiene algo peor en la cabeza"- concordó el menor de los gemelos en un gesto de sabiduría.

-"Si, mira que decirle "hermano" a este tipo"- señaló al pelirrojo –"tenemos que hacer algo por él"-.

-"Por Dios, no sean idiotas… Es una buena oportunidad para alguno de nosotros"- la voz tranquila de Galés mantenía el tono frío, pero se le veía preocupado.

-"En tal caso, ¿esto no provocaría otra rencilla más?"-.

Arthur sólo se dedicó a observar la habitación desde donde había estado sentado por un par de horas, sin siquiera cambiar de posición, y si alguno de sus hermanos lo miraba de reojo, él inmediatamente bajaba la cabeza. Los pies los había subido para tener una posición más cómoda.

Cada vez que miraba el lugar, más cosas notaba… un techo muy alto, con las luces modernas en contraste con el edificio, las paredes pintadas amenamente por blancos y verdes muy claros, la chimenea eléctrica, muebles modernos y sencillos, tal como cualquier hombre desearía decorar su casa… mansión, el piso de madera, tablas y tablas de madera oscura y sobria, algunas alfombras a juego con todo el inmobiliario… pero Arthur notó, ninguna foto o imagen de nada ni nadie.

-"Inglaterra, ven aquí… Rápido"- gritó Escocia, aún no asimilaba el hecho de que su hermano menor le hablara casi normal, como si de hermanos se tratara.

Salió de la admiración seca que en ese instante lo mantuvo ocupado, escuchar a la persona que… que lo había cuidado, pues en cierta manera diezmaba mínimamente sus pensamientos malos.

-"Sí"- llegó lento, aún sus piernas y casi todo el cuerpo le dolían de lo pasado, así que intentaba moverse lo menos posible. Llegó con dificultad hasta el pelirrojo, o más bien a una silla frente a todos, le obligaron a tomar asiento –"¿Qué sucede?"-.

-"Rechazamos la idea de ser representantes del Reino Unido"- dijeron al unísono todos, espantando al rubio.

-"Yo… lo… creo entenderlo… entonces… dejaré que…"- se quedó pensando, el que se sintiera una basura por el dolor y la tristeza que lo consumían no quería decir que no pensara igual que antes, buscar soluciones solo… como siempre. Sólo que ahora el miedo estaba más presente en su vida, mucho más aún que cuando era un niño, una simple nación pequeña que podía ser invadida –"Le pediré a alguien más que… se encargue de todo"-.

-"¡¿Eres estúpido?! ¡¿Por qué alguien más?! ¡Idiota!"- las lágrimas en los ojos de Arthur salían sin que nadie pretendiera ocultarlas.

_-"¿Para qué me molesto? Ya todos saben cómo me siento, a nadie le interesa… así ha sido…"-_ aún con estos pensamientos tan fríos y severos, no podía evitar sentirse vacío, sin ganas de hacer nada. Su mente se iba por momentos y cuando la recuperaba, hasta en su cabeza se recriminaba todo o dejaba de pensar en alguna distracción.

Desde que había despertado, el miedo se apoderaba de él irracionalmente, lo sabía, pero no lo podía controlar, o simplemente no quería hacerlo, no le importaba ya nada. Se limitaba a obedecer sin chistar, a encontrar dolor en cualquier acto que hiciera, el dolor físico ya no le molestaba, pues siempre había vivido con algo así. Era el dolor un poco más profundo, ese que lo superaba y que no dejaba que se expresara bien.

Rozó frenéticamente, pero muy oculto, uno de sus antebrazos, como si con el calor producido le fuera a ayudar a calmarse.

Scott suspiró, gritarle en ese momento no ayudaría en nada para la recuperación física y emocional del menor, aunque a él no le importara –"Arthur"- un estremecimiento recorrió al aludido de pies a cabeza.

-"¡No me digas así! ¡Yo no…! Yo no… Y-yo…"- su voz se cortó al darse cuenta de que había gritado y seguía llorando –"¡Lo lamento, lo siento, en serio! Por favor, n-no me ha-hagas nada, por favor"- retrocedió poco a poco en su misma silla.

-"Cállate ya"- el otro cayó sus disculpas –"No entiendo porque te comportas como idiota… no el de siempre, sino uno aún más torpe e imbécil"- sonrió de lado, sus hermano lo miraban con cara de _"¿no ves que se estaba disculpando, que nos tiene miedo, que ese no es el Arthur a quien puedes insultar?"._

-"Yo lo…"-.

-"¡Maldita sea! Yo jamás te enseñé eso"- dijo en voz seria –"Supera lo que pasó… no es el fin de nada"- pensó un poco –"Para muchos seguramente fue el día más feliz de sus vidas mientras tú eras…"-.

-"Lo que Escocia quiere decir es que la vida sigue Coinín"- dijo un gemelo poniendo la mano en la boca del mayor.

-"Si, además de que no hiciste la gran cosa, siempre le gritas a Escocia… y lo insultas"- mencionó el otro con una risa simple.

-"Imbéciles… Arthur"- otro estremecimiento que Scott ignoró por su propio bien… estaba a punto de hacer algo que en su vida haría, ni estando ebrio.

Caminó hasta detenerse frente a Arthur, mirándolo desde arriba. Se agachó despacio, casi mostrando las manos como criminal y se arrodilló para estar casi a la altura del menor en la silla. Le sonrió un poco, sin embargo, sinceramente –"Aprende a superar el pasado conejo, es difícil, pero no te estoy dando otra alternativa. Sólo estás huyendo de todo cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles"- vio como el menor dejaba salir más lágrimas y más sin intentar detenerlas, sin pensar siquiera si debía o no hacerlo.

-"S-Scott… Scott, es… me duele"- no podía completar una oración sencilla que expresara lo que pasaba por su cabeza, su propia mente no se lo permitía, repitiéndole una y otra vez que a nadie le importaba.

Galés se adelantó, y junto con las Irlandas abrazaron a Arthur desde la espalda y los costados, después obligaron al mayor a hacer lo mismo. En ese instante hasta parecían una familia normal, sin problemas ni odios entre ellos. Qué falsedad se dijeron tiempo después, pero en ese momento no les parecía tan falso.

-"De acuerdo, alguien de nosotros tomará tu lugar"- dijo Ryan una vez que se separaron, a lo que nadie dijo más –"Pero… Arthur…"- observó que el muchacho tenía la misma reacción de antes, entonces supo que sólo Scott podría ayudarlo –"Inglaterra, debes decidir quién será tu sustituto"-.

-"¿Yo?"- se apuntó a sí mismo con duda.

-"Si, aunque personalmente creo que Escocia debería ser el nuevo representante"- dijo el galés, sabía que en ese momento el conejo tomaría cualquier sugerencia como suya por no querer elegir algo por su cuenta, así que así se quitaría esa enorme responsabilidad, que sabía tenía el menor de todos.

-"S-Si… Scott"- sonrió un poco, como intentando decir mejor el nombre de su hermano –"Scott lo hará bien, si le parece"-.

Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte suspiraron aliviados, ninguno quería tener responsabilidades. Escocia se quedó de piedra al ver que habían manipulado al menor para que ellos no sufrieran, después de enviarle una mirada asesina a todos asintió con la cabeza.

-"Arthur"- el menor levantó la cabeza –"No sé que hace un representante del Reino Unido, como si me importara, pero ahora es necesario"- mentira, claro que sabía, entendía perfectamente y podría con el trabajo sin problemas.

Sin esperar a que alguien dijera algo, tomó al menor, lo obligó a levantarse y se lo llevó al estudio que estaba justo al lado del salón, pasando por una de las puertas que estaban ahí. Parecía que el menor no oponía resistencia y eso le molestó al mayor.

Cerró la puerta y sentó a Arthur en una silla frente al escritorio enorme que gobernaba la estancia clara, iluminada por una gran ventana en la parte derecha –"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"-.

-"Como representante es mejor relajarse"- parecía hablar con un poco más de soltura si sólo Escocia estaba con él, aunque aún había titubeos evidentes y la voz era muy suave, como temiendo un grito o un golpe –"Deberíamos hablar con el jefe… explicar… explicar que ahora tú…"-.

-"Si, ahora yo los represento"- suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla –"¿Qué haces exactamente como representante?"-.

-"No mucho, lees documentos… firmas, escuchas órdenes o intentas ayudar al pueblo… algo así"-.

-"¿Cada cuanto?"- Scott se dio cuenta de que Arthur contestaba la pregunta, no más no menos.

-"… Cada semana… casi siempre"-.

-"¿Y las reuniones con los otros países?"- preguntó algo más calmado de lo que estaba hacía un rato atrás.

-"… Eso… eso lo deciden entre… ellos"-.

-"¿Ellos? ¿Por qué ellos y no "nosotros"?"- preguntó un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

-"Prefiero… prefería, prefería mantenerme lejos… de eso"- se encogió en el asiento.

-"Ya veo, al margen…"- se quedó por un rato pensando _–"supongo que ha estado reprimiéndose demasiado"-._

No hablaron más, Arthur se veía inquieto y Scott no hacía nada por solucionarlo –"Arthur, acostúmbrate a la presencia de las personas… porque seguirás asistiendo a las juntas con los países"-.

-"Pero…"-.

-"¿Es algo que te moleste?"- si podía lograr que el menor se explayara con sus sentimientos tal vez se quitaría de encima ese molesto trabajo.

-"No, no, no es nada"-.

-"… ¿Ya podrás contarme qué sucedió?"-.

-"¿De qué… a qué te… refieres?"- por supuesto que Arthur sabía, no era tonto o algo similar, pero realmente no quería hablar de ese asunto.

-"De América"-.

-"Me violó, eso fue evidente"- tal vez le dolía y sentía un vacío extraño cada vez que hablaba del menor americano, pero la crudeza con la que todavía se podía expresar de sí mismo le ayudaba a ver sus errores y analizar verdaderamente su situación.

Sabía que Alfred había actuado por impulsivo, sabía que le tenía rencor y que todo eso se había transmitido en odio puro… Lo sabía muy bien. Tal vez su pasado, ese del que América se quejaba tanto, sin embargo, por más que se preguntara o se culpara de todo, no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica a su comportamiento. Y cuando se ponía a pensar en ello detenidamente, el miedo se apoderaba de su cerebro, haciendo que todo lo que llegase a su cabeza fuera el pensamiento de: "Fue mi culpa". Uno que el americano le había repetido demasiadas veces.

Scott, por su parte, intentaba pensar en que nada de lo que le sucediera a su familiar le importaría, eso se había dicho desde que era joven. Quería fervientemente pensar que pronto todo estaría bien, que todo y todos dejarían en el pasado todo este asunto. Pero… era inevitable, él había estado de acuerdo en todo, bueno, tal vez no en todo…

Pero aún así era su problema, no podía ni debía deslindarse de todo ello. Ayudar a su hermano era tal vez la mejor manera de suavizar el golpe que recibiría después, cuando –sabía muy bien que pasaría- Arthur se enterara de todo el asunto.

Pero también a él le quedaba la duda: ¿De qué, Alfred F. Jones, se estaría cobrando venganza? Sabía los errores que su hermanito menor había cometido en cuanto a una pequeña nación se refería, aunque también sabía exactamente cuánto le había dado a ese desagradecido por tanto tiempo. Es decir, él como su hermano mayor lo conocía, y tal vez le tenía un poco de rencor respecto a la historia que había vivido, pero... el americano no tenía nada, en todo caso Francis podría tener resentimientos por Jeanne. Pero el americano no, él no.

-"Claro que lo hizo, pero quiero saber porque"- la voz que utilizó fue dura, casi tanto como la que usaba cuando aún Arthur dependía de sus hermanos, ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

-"No lo sé"- dijo simplemente, no rehuyó la mirada, no se intentó esconder o llorar por ello, el miedo que siempre mostraba dejaba salir todos los sentimientos guardados.

-"Realmente no sé qué decirte conejo"- dejó salir.

-"¿P-Puedo irme a dormir?"- preguntó tímidamente, esperando con la mirada clavada en el escritorio.

-"No has dormido desde ayer, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes hacerlo ahora?"- sonrió ladinamente.

-"Nada, pero… tal vez esta vez sí pueda quedarme dormido"- dijo y se levantó con dificultad, aún el cuerpo le molestaba y sabía muy bien que tardaría en sanar, pero por lo menos ya podía quedarse en pie sin apoyarse en la pared.

_-"¿Quedarse dormido? Definitivamente Arthur tiene serios problemas"-._

Dejó que su hermano saliera por la puerta principal que daba a los pasillos de la mansión y no intentó detenerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro. Es una idea de mi autoría.**

**Advertencia!: Si no les gusta el yaoi (relación chicoxchico) por favor lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Este fic es de contenido M, sólo para personas mentalmente maduras. También prefiero no molestarme respondiendo comentarios donde me comparen con algún otro fic (como ha pasado con la primera versión de este) así que sugiero que si algo te molesta no lo digas, mejor deja de leer.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

**Venganza**

**Capítulo 6**

Se levantó de la cama, sobresaltado, en la que había dormido tan mal. Toda la ropa de la cama estaba hecha jirones, desde que había llegado a su hogar no se había molestado en limpiar la única parte de su habitación que ocupaba enteramente.

Su maleta había sido arrojada a un rincón de la sala sin realmente saber dónde caería, al igual que sus ropas y hasta la chaqueta que siempre procuraba tener limpia y lista para cualquier emergencia. Todo parecía fuera de lugar en su mansión.

Tenía el cabello rubio más despeinado que de costumbre y jamás se preocupó de ello.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto despertó fue dirigirse a la ducha, no soportaba la sensación con la que había despertado. Era como una pesadilla, de esas que tenía cada vez que veía una película de terror especialmente tenebrosa; era aún peor, como la vez que sostuvo un arma y la disparó por primera vez… A eso le recordaba, así de mal se sentía.

Alfred abrió la llave del agua, dejando que mojase todo su cuerpo, incluida la ropa que traía. Se quedó bajo el agua por poco tiempo, parecía como si el agua también le molestara, tanto como sus pensamientos o la ropa mojada.

Salió al cabo de unos cinco o diez minutos, empapando toda la alfombra a su paso.

_-"Ya limpiarán después"-._

Se secó con una toalla limpia que estaba por ahí, se quitó la ropa que llevaba y la aventó hacia cualquier lugar de su habitación, se vistió con lo primero que encontró limpio y se puso los zapatos. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, para colmo su jefe lo presionaba como nunca.

Bajó a la cocina, donde se supone tendría que tener un muy buen desayuno servido y empezó a comer sin saborear nada.

Llevaba días sin poder descansar porque, cada vez que estaba lo suficientemente cansado o dopado con somníferos, tenía el mismo sueño una y otra vez, en el que veía a Arthur, el Arthur de antes en sus días coloniales. Inglaterra de esa época, con el mismo trato que recibía de él en aquellos días, en la época actual, con sus ropas iguales, con sus sonrisas, con todo.

Todo el sueño estaba bien, Iggy lo trataba cariñosamente y hasta se reía abiertamente de sus chistes o comentarios, tomaba el té y parecía tener una buena relación con todos los otros países. Después, poco a poco, el sueño se volvía gris, aburrido, Arthur empezaba a distanciarse de él sin razón y luego un arma aparecía en algún sitio, Alfred le apuntaba con ella a la cabeza y el mayor giraba para verlo…

Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, reflejaban miedo, un miedo que nunca antes se había visto en Inglaterra, luego dolor y después reproche escondido en miedo, algo tan bizarro que Alfred no pensaba si era una pesadilla o la simple realidad.

Y él, no se mostraba su cara, se sentía encerrado en las acciones de su cuerpo, que no podía controlar. Lastimaba a su antiguo tutor, sin decir más, sin hacer caso a sus súplicas y al final, despertaba en su cama, justo a tiempo para poder detener las acciones del otro América en su mente.

_-"No es justo, yo debería poder dormir"-_.

Se escuchó el teléfono celular, un tono de Spiderman era el más actual. Contestó con la mejor voz que pudo sacar.

-"¿Diga? El héroe al habla"- dijo con fingido entusiasmo.

-"América, tenemos una junta urgente, ven lo más rápido que puedas"-.

Era su jefe y parecía preocupado, Jones trató de no hacer lo mismo –"¿Qué pasa? ¿No me lo puede decir por el teléfono jefe?"-.

-"Preferiría que no, es algo delicado América, ven pronto"-.

-"Eh… si, salgo para allá"-.

Escuchó el corte de la llamada y suspiró cansado. No podría hacer otra cosa más que ir a ver qué pasaba ahora. Subió a su cuarto sin terminarse el desayuno y se vio en un espejo, la ropa que llevaba era casual, ropa que sin proponérselo, Arthur Kirkland le había dado.

El americano no supo en qué momento había escogido precisamente esa ropa tan aburrida y de anciano –que ni siquiera se la había probado-, sonrió con cuidado, porque ¿para qué negarlo? Esa ropa le quedaba, aunque no fuese su estilo.

Cada vez que pensaba en el mayor, lo único que se le ocurría era leer el libro, ese libro o diario que le habían dado y que había guardado con seguro en un cajón vacío, alejado de todo para no caer en tentación de violar aún más la privacidad de su antiguo cuidador.

Tomó sus identificaciones y se fue directamente con su jefe. Viajando, claro está, en su increíble auto, digno de un héroe.

Cabe destacar que manejó como un loco y evadió muchas infracciones que le hubieran dado si no fuese porque llevaba la identificación de trabajador del gobierno.

Cuando llegó y vio que lo recibieron sin hacer algún comentario de su ropa, supo que había problemas, y graves, se sentó donde le correspondía y se quedó callado. Cinco hombres, sin contar a su jefe o a él, y todos estaban sorprendidos o molestos.

-"América, no sé cómo vas a tomar esto"- empezó un hombre cerca de su jefe, el secretario seguramente.

-"¿Tomar qué?"- podía ser mucho, pero esas frases o comentarios indirectos eran molestos.

-"Iré directo al grano Alfred"- dijo su jefe con cuidado y suspirando –"El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, quiere… no, mejor dicho, ha cambiado a su representante"-.

-"¿Qué?"- bien, de acuerdo, en definitiva, eso no se lo esperaba –"No entiendo, ¿qué no Iggy es el único Inglaterra?"-.

-"No Alfred"- se notaba que su nación no salía de su pequeña burbuja en la que siempre había vivido –"Son el Reino Unido: Inglaterra, Escocia, Gales e Irlanda del Norte"-.

-"Los hermanos de Iggy"- dijo para sí. Le parecía extraño que ahora el muy orgulloso de Inglaterra dejara así como así su puesto como representante. Pero si lo hacía lo más seguro sería que ninguno de ellos sería agradable con él.

-"Si, nos llegó el comunicado ayer, no puede cambiarse su decisión, pero… esto nos afecta directamente, lo sabes"-.

-"P-Pues sólo debemos mantenernos como antes, ¿no?"- Inglaterra era una potencia, y por tanto América dependía un poco de ella. Si sus relaciones acababan por culpa de los Kirkland sería un golpe muy fuerte para él, porque el Reino Unido tendría a toda la Unión Europea para respaldarse económicamente.

-"No es tan sencillo, puedo enviarte la información, pero te aseguro que no es lo mejor que nos pudiera pasar, los cambios radicales van a empezar con esto"-.

-"Si, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que su decisión y luego la manera en que informaron al mundo entero fue demasiado apresurada"- apuntó otro que tenía varios papeles encima, leyendo o anotando datos.

-"… Voy a viajar, tengo que resolver esto"- era extraño, pero por obvias razones que no podía decirle a su jefe, la culpa era de él y él debía solucionarlo cuanto antes.

-"¿Cuándo?"- si resolvían esto, seguramente no pasaría a mayores. Sin embargo, tampoco podían precipitarse con cualquier decisión, sabiendo que América sería quien querría solucionar todo.

-"Pues hoy"- habló como si lo hiciera con un loco. La desesperación por poner de una vez una respuesta todo esto era evidente.

-"¡¿Hoy?!"- dijo otro hombre –"Señor América, eso es algo precipitado, ¿no le parece?"-.

-"No lo veo así"-.

-"¿Por qué no espera ver al nuevo representante en la próxima reunión?"-.

_-"Porque no sería Iggy"-_ pensó –"Debemos encontrar solución a esto, y como el héroe que soy…"-.

-"No América"- se giró a su jefe, que nunca antes le había negado nada –"La reunión no será dentro de mucho, esperarás hasta entonces. Puedes retirarte"-.

_-"Malditos humanos, ellos no saben nada, no entienden nada, nunca"-._

Salió azotando la puerta y casi voló hasta su auto, ahora que tenía una orden encima no debía salir del país. Eso era lo peor que le podrían haber dicho, ahora la respuesta la tendría que buscar por otro lado…

América rió de lado, si él no podía salir del país, entonces otra nación debía preguntar por él. Sin tomar en cuenta nada, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número dos, marcación rápida para su hermano gemelo, y esperó a que alguien atendiera por él. Era bastante obvio que no se rendiría pronto.

-"¿Diga? Habla con Mathew"- esa vocecilla era tan lenta y baja que lo desesperó al instante.

-"Hello brother"- intentó utilizar su mejor tono alegre y despreocupado.

-"Ah… si, ¿cómo estás Alfred?"- parecía rehuir de la plática desde un inicio, creía saber porque el americano le llamaba a su teléfono tan pronto.

-"Bien, necesito pedirte un favor, Matt"-.

-"… Si, ¿qué pasa?"- suspiró, la resignación era evidente.

-"Supongo que te has enterado de lo de Inglaterra"- soltó sin más.

-"Si, es algo extraño y ya me he querido comunicar con él…"- América saltó un poco en su sitio, esa era la respuesta que esperaba, pero estaba incompleta.

-"¿A sí? ¿Y qué te dijo?"-.

-"… Nada, no contesta el teléfono celular… y tampoco si marco a su casa"-.

-"Veo… ¿y no piensas ir a buscarle?"-.

-"Pensé que eso lo harías tú Alf… aunque no es porque no quiera, pero me lo han prohibido, ya sabes, mi jefe me lo ordenó"- dejó salir un suspiro, algo triste –"Me dijeron que es un problema interno que la familia Kirkland ha estado resolviendo lo más pronto posible"-.

-"¿P-Problema… interno?"- quiso creer que así era, que sólo era por ellos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la última imagen que vio de Arthur, completamente ido o con un miedo irracional. Sabía que no era así, que eso era simple excusa que Arthur y todos sus hermanos habían inventado.

-"Si, al parecer fue una decisión totalmente unánime y sin conflictos entre ellos"- cosa que no creía factible, Arthur hablaba mucho de los pésimos hermanos que tenía.

-"Vale, gracias Matt, nos vemos después"- y le colgó.

Llegó a su casa sin darse cuenta, subió los peldaños de la escalera como un autómata. Ya todo estaba en su lugar, en orden y completamente limpio. Alfred llegó hasta su cuarto con cuidado y sin pensarlo demasiado, sacó un pequeño libro de un cajón que tenía bajo llave.

Lo había guardado ahí desde que esa "extraña cosa" se apareciera en su mansión de Londres y se lo diera a él para leerlo. Ni siquiera lo había abierto para ver las letras, no sabía de qué iba esa cosa voladora bipolar, así que resistió su curiosidad ante todo.

Abrió el libro con cuidado de no hacerle daño, a pesar de estar perfectamente conservado.

La primera hoja era una portada, casi una dedicatoria a nadie, porque era un diario.

_-"Típico de Iggy"-_ se dijo y pasó a la siguiente página.

Todo a mano, era un estilo, en un principio tembloroso. Escrito a veces a carbón, otras con alguna tinta negra, de esas que se utilizaban mucho antes de que el existiera. Pasó los dedos por las rasgaduras y el papel cortado tan perfectamente que dudaba si de verdad un par de manos podía haber hecho eso.

_**20 d. C.**_

_**¡Hoy encontré a mi hermano mayor! Sí, es el Caledonia, ¡¿puedes creerlo?! Es muy fuerte y grande, parece mucho más grande que en las historias que cuentan de él.**_

_**Desde hoy es mi ídolo, aún no le hablo, pero… seguro es amable y me va a ayudar a expulsar a esos humanos de mis tierras, me dan mucho miedo, pero si no me acerco a ese señor Roma todo va a estar bien. Mañana mismo iré a buscar a mi hermanito. Además veo que tiene el hilo rojo en su dedo, después le preguntaré.**_

_**¿Sabes? Esto es por si alguien quiere leerlo, no me importa, de todos modos apenas unos pocos saben leer, ¿no? Espero que mis amigos regresen pronto, las noches son demasiado frías y me gustaría que me contaran un cuento para poder olvidarme del entumecimiento. Ginebra se fue sólo un rato con todos y no han regresado.**_

_**Tengo sueño, así que voy a dormir, hasta luego.**_

_**Arthur Kirkland, Britannia**_

Alfred no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa, ese Arthur tan pequeño seguramente se había llevado una decepción terrible al saber cómo era su "hermano mayor". Siguió leyendo:

_**20 d. C.**_

_**¡Ese tipo es un salvaje! Se llama Scott y no me gusta, no lo quiero, fue muy malo conmigo y casi me mata… ¡Si ese es un hermano, no quiero tener ninguno! Lo odio. Ya ni siquiera me fijé en el hilo, pero bueno…**_

_**Sólo estaba cerca de una bahía y lo vi, intenté acercarme, pero me empezó a lanzar flechas, yo corrí muy lejos. Sólo espero que no me encuentre, lloré mucho y para empeorarlo Francia se quedó conmigo todo el día ¡Y dice que tengo más hermanos! ¡Y que todos son grandes y fuertes! No los quiero y también odio a Francis.**_

_**Estoy algo triste, no podría creerlo, pero no puedo hacer nada más…**_

_**Ginebra no ha vuelto y hace mucho frío, aún hace mucho frío.**_

_**Ya esos humanos no me parecen tan malos, seguro no lo son tanto como Caledonia.**_

_**Arthur Kirkland, Britannia**_

América hizo una mueca de disgusto ante tales aseveraciones que hacía Inglaterra, desde que lo conoció intentó llamarle hermano, como todas las otras colonias a sus descubridores; era un tanto decepcionante ver que esa pequeña y simple palabra no la había podido decir a Arthur de pequeño, sólo porque su hermano mayor fue así de idiota con un niño. Tomó el libro y adelantó las hojas una a una hasta llegar a un tiempo en que el distinguiera la actitud de su tutor, llegó a unas hojas en que la letra era por demás fina y hermosa, la letra que Inglaterra siguió perfeccionando hasta esos días.

_**1580**_

_**Estoy algo cansado, no sólo por Francia, que siempre está estorbando, sino porque cada vez siento que pierdo más a mis hermanos, sé que no son los mejores conmigo, pero estoy seguro de que con su pueblo si lo son. Lo que me hace preguntarme: ¿Por qué ellos se conocen entre ellos y yo no sabía nada? ¿Son mis hermanos de sangre, como dicen los humanos?**_

_**Quisiera estar alejado de todo esto, tantas responsabilidades en tan poco tiempo, vivir para tu gente, por una vez quisiera ver el mundo, navegar, investigar. Conocer.**_

_**Ya lo he escrito muchas veces, pero siento no poder liberarme del pensamiento ni un solo segundo: estoy todo el día en mi cuarto, los chicos me siguen a todos lados… quisiera seguir diciéndome la mentira de que lo hacen porque se preocupan, pero ya no puedo, no me lo creo y creo que nadie lo haría, pronto zarparé a algún lugar, Francia me ha invitado… sigo sin confiar en él, sin embargo no quisiera admitir que es el único que me conoce de verdad.**_

_**Ese tonto, habla a veces de cosas que no entiendo, se burla y luego hace como si nada, no sé si lo odio o qué. Supongo que es mi deber soportar todo lo que mi vida ponga enfrente, o eso dijo Ginny.**_

_**Ginebra es tan buena… Hace unos pocos días me ha revelado un secreto… ella me cuida, dice que gracias a ella seré un gran país, que voy a crecer y ser el mejor Imperio del mundo, claro que lo seré… es lo que me queda…**_

_**Dice que mientras no me aleje de ella y ella no se vaya de mi lado, podré conseguirlo, que es su poder, que ella puede hacerlo…**_

_**Pero realmente no lo quiero, ni lo necesito, yo… yo no sé lo que quiero…**_

_**Imperio Británico**_

Tal vez no era tan triste el escrito, ni transmitiera gran cosa, pero se podía sentir que era una desdicha estar ahí, en esos tiempos. ¿Qué había pasado con el pequeño que creía ver a su hermano mayor como un modelo a seguir? ¿Las ilusiones de ser el mejor, que siempre pensó que Inglaterra tenía, y que aún sin quererlo realmente lo obtuvo por un tiempo? ¿Y que había de las pocas cosas increíbles que le contaba de su infancia? De repente, Alfred no tuvo el valor suficiente para leer las páginas intermedias de ese libro… El cambio en su ex tutor era evidente y hasta lamentable.

Observó la firma en las hojas, cuidando de no leer más que eso; por un tiempo firmaba como Arthur Kirkland y su nombre oficial, después se veía un poco distinto, y cada vez con menos frecuencia se veía el nombre humano.

Era tonto, pero él suponía que algún trauma debía tener con su nombre, algo distinto, algo que lo hizo abandonar ese nombre humano y aislarse sólo con un Inglaterra. También veía que cada vez podía odiar aún más el término hermano o familia, era extraño.

Quiso moverse de donde estaba, quizá buscar respuestas a todo eso (que sabía debían estar escritas en fechas posteriores), pero si veía la época en la que él figuró en la vida del Imperio Británico, tal vez no le gustaría nada, no lo sabía.

Tampoco entendía muy bien, era obvio que tenía más de un diario, pues era totalmente irracional que en un libro regular pudiera escribir todo, aún si lo hacía por cada fecha relevante, tal vez otra clasificación.

Se levantó con cuidado, manteniendo ese diario en su mano lo dejó en el mismo cajón con llave, no sabía porque, pero no podía dejarlo sin protección.

Caminó hasta el teléfono de su hogar y como un robot, buscó en la agenda y marcó un número que le era casi ajeno, algo que nunca marcaría en su vida y aún así lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Esperó que alguien atendiera el teléfono, de preferencia que no fuera el idiota mayor.

-"Siarad Cymraeg"- América respiró de alivio, de todos los hermanos le tocó el más paciente.

."Good afternoon, Wales"- dijo sin poder evitar sonar forzado.

-"Ah… Eres tú…"- ese tono era totalmente indiferente.

-"Yo… bueno, buscaba a Iggy"- quería aclarar el asunto que tenía pendiente.

-"Bien por ti, ahora medio mundo se preocupa por él… ¿no es así?"-.

-"… ¿A qué te refieres?"-.

-"No lo sé… pregúntale a ese medio mundo… Stop trafferthu"- y le colgó.

Alfred marcó otra vez, pero ahora nadie contestaba. Siguió intentándolo un par de veces más.


End file.
